Meaning
by FlowerLady-Aerith
Summary: Sequel to 'I Thought I Was Alone'. Sora x Kairi and various other couples. "Are you sure we haven't met before? You look so familiar..." Kairi was taken from Sora years ago and now a girl that looks just like her has appeared. Is she really Kairi?
1. Chapter 1

_A/N: Hello! I'd like to welcome you to the official sequel of 'I Thought I Was Alone' by well, me of course. I'd like to thank those who stuck with the story, once again, and also welcome new readers. _

_I feel the need to mention that there will be more focus on other 'romantical engagements' in this fiction. So be prepared for chapters that aren't just about our main characters. I like to mix things up. Also, I'm not making any promises about my overly long hiatuses, but I can only say that I hope they won't be too long. And of anything updates are guaranteed on breaks like usual. I'll do my best though! So please bear with me. _

_Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts. _

* * *

_Meaning_

**1**: The Strange Girl

"Sora!"

_Smack. _

There was now a lovely imprint from the soccer ball Hayner had accidentally kicked into his face. He rubbed his nose checking to make sure he wasn't bleeding. Luckily he wasn't. "Sorry!" he shouted with a wave of his hand.

Hayner let out a sigh of relief. "You're goalie, okay? You've got to be paying attention to the soccer ball not whatever bird is perched on some tree, got it?" Sora only nodded in response. Hayner gave him a thumbs up and then returned to the game.

Sora rubbed his hands together and got back into what he considered his 'goalie stance'. He looked as if he was a wrestler rather than a soccer goalie. He sighed. He never really enjoyed sports so when the coach insisted on playing mock games he always disliked it. Sora wasn't made for sports, he was made for cooking. That was why he signed up for cooking class this semester. He did find it kind of odd though, being the only seventeen year old guy in the class. It was a slight ego boost, something he'd never admit out loud. She wouldn't like that very much. He glanced over toward the bleachers and saw her sitting there.

_Kairi. _

She smiled as if she had heard him say her name. Sora blushed and gave her a small smile. The fair beauty only winked in response.

_Do your best, Sora! _

He smiled to himself. "Such a lovely voice," he mumbled looking down at the grass.

"Sora!"

Another smack in the face from the soccer ball, this time he wasn't all right.

"You gotta wake up now."

"Hey you, come on, you didn't get hit that hard."

"Lazy bum, wake up, please…?"

Sora jolted up looking like some crazed serial killer. "Kairi!" he shouted looking around with twitching eyes. The girl that had been attempting to call him out of his unconsciousness shrieked and fell out of the stool she had been sitting on. He blinked and shook his head around a bit snapping out of his random craze. He turned to look at the girl toppled on the floor. He chuckled to himself. "Ha…I thought Kairi was calling me, but it was just you."

She lifted herself off the ground and dusted off her black frock. "Well, I'm glad you're okay, guess I'll be going now," she mumbled taking a step backward.

Sora hopped off the bed he had been resting on. "Wait a minute, who are you?" he asked suspiciously. There was a feeling he couldn't shake. There was something familiar about this girl. He felt he knew her. But that was impossible, right? He examined her. She was fair skinned. Her hair was auburn and cut to her ears, it kind of reminded him of Kairi's hair, perhaps that's how she looked when she was younger? Her eyes looked dulled, seemed to be a shade of purple though. She didn't look happy at all, kind of how Kairi looked when he first met her, unhappy.

The girl stumbled back a little looking very nervous. "W-What are you looking at? There's nothing to see!" she exclaimed.

"I feel like I know you," Sora mumbled absent-mindedly as he inched closer to her.

The girl frowned. "I've never met you."

Sora paused. He couldn't shake this strange feeling. "Are you sure? Your voice sounds so familiar," he persisted.

By now she already at the doorway of the nurse's office, looking ready to leave. "I have never met you, now leave me alone!" she cried. Before Sora could make another comment she turned and ran away.

"H-Hey, wait!" he shouted running out the doorway after her, but she was already gone.

Sora sighed. He leaned back against the wall and stared up at the white ceiling. This encounter was going to haunt him. He just had to know her name; he had to see her again. There was one thing that confused him though, why was she in the school building if she wasn't wearing a school uniform? Also, why was she watching him if she had no relation with the school?

It was just strange to him to hear her voice, and then wake up to see her, this strange girl, who strangely reminded him of his Kai-Kai.

* * *

_A/N: So I re-wrote this about a billion times lol. I think that's a proper opening though. Here's the beginning to the sequel to 'I Thought I Was Alone'. _


	2. Chapter 2

_A/N: Okay, next update. I was glad to get a good response from the first chapter. Hopefully this'll all tie together for those who are confused about the chapter's relation to the story itself. Not this single chapter, but the rest of the story._

_Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts. _

_

* * *

  
_

_Meaning_

**2**: Smile

"Guys! Guys!" Sora shouted as he stormed through the front door. He continued calling for his roommates as he excitedly ran into the living room where he found Olette curled up on the couch. She had been reading out of her poetry book, but Sora's entrance had disturbed her. Sora grinned widely. A grin Olette hadn't seen in a while, or anyone for that matter. "Olette!" he cried jubilantly as he lifted her from the couch. He spun around happily despite for loud pleas for him to put her down. Once he had finished his spin he ran towards the hang out where he found Naminé and Roxas in a deep stare.

"Naminé! Roxas!" he cried dumping Olette on the lounge couch where the two blondes were seated. They looked at the kooky brunette slightly alarmed, more agitated in Roxas's case.

"What is it?" Roxas grumbled.

Sora continued to grin. "Wait here!" he exclaimed before running out of the room. Naminé and Roxas turned to Olette for some answers. She could only shrug in response.

"I haven't seen him this happy in a while so I didn't ask any questions. I was more concerned with the fact he had lifted me off the couch," Olette stated quietly. Roxas sighed. He had wanted some alone time for him and Naminé, but now it seemed as if that wouldn't be happening tonight. "It's nice to see him grin," Olette mumbled.

Naminé smiled weakly. "I guess you're right," she agreed falling back into the lounge couch.

Sora then returned to the room with Tidus slung over his shoulder and Riku closely behind him. He dumped Tidus on the couch next to Olette and let Riku take his own seat. He wasn't that high off of happiness, he still knew not to mess with Riku. Sora pulled up a chair and sat down on it backward so he could rest his arms on the back of the chair.

"So what are you so excited about, kid?" Tidus asked shaking his blonde locks.

"I saw her!" Sora cried. The five looked at each other bewildered. "You know, Kairi? I'm quite positive it was her!"

Riku cleared his throat. "Okay, you do realize how crazy you sound right now, right?" he asked staring at Sora.

"She's gone, man. There's no way you could've seen her," Roxas added.

"No! I saw her! She was right there when I woke up!" Sora demanded in a whining tone.

"What do you mean? You fell asleep?" Olette asked confusedly.

Sora shook his head. "No, I was hit in the head by a soccer ball twice. So they took me to the Nurse's office. And when I woke up Kairi was there talking to me. And we had a conversation and then she ran away from me insisting that we had never met!" he explained excitedly.

Naminé snorted and giggled. "Are you sure you just didn't get brain damage?" Sora glared at her. "Not that I'm trying to be insensitive…but Sora she was taken away from us a year or so ago. There's no way she would be hanging out in a Nurse's office waiting for you to wake up."

"Naminé's right. Are you sure you weren't hallucinating again?" Olette asked. She reached over to feel his forehead to check if he had a fever, but Sora smacked it away.

His cerulean eyes had flames in them once again. This was usually what happened when the six got into an argument about Kairi. Though he had promised Kairi's image that he would be happy for her he had moments of weakness. "I wasn't hallucinating! I really saw her! And you know, if you had let me go after her maybe I wouldn't have to have hallucinations in general! But you know…this one was real," he shouted. He breathed deeply before kicking down the chair and leaving the room.

The room was silent. No one knew what to say after Sora's release of emotions. Everyone had their share of guilt because of what had happened to their dear friend, but they had an equal understanding that nothing could be done about it. The orphans couldn't go around defying the law, because of their own bias towards Kairi's father.

Olette let out a sigh. "I'll see you guys at dinner," she whispered before also leaving the room.

Tidus frowned. He turned to Naminé, Roxas, and Riku who were still deep in their own thoughts. "You know, she tries so hard to be there for him. But he treats her so meanly when he's in these moods," Tidus thought out loud.

Roxas glanced over at Tidus. "She shouldn't try in the first place. I know she feels bad and everything. Heck, we all do. But there's no one in this world other than Kairi that can repair the damage done. So it's best to just let him go off on his own," Roxas replied. He stood up and offered a hand to Naminé. "Come on, I think I wanna take a small walk before dinner." She quickly took his hand and waved goodbye to Tidus and Riku as they left the room.

Tidus looked over at Riku. "What do you think?"

"I agree with Roxas," he answered.

* * *

Zidane stretched his arms and let out a loud yawn. "Man, today was the day!" he exclaimed as he leaned back in his chair.

Selphie straightened out her papers and placed them inside her geometry book. She pulled some of her brown hair behind her ear and cocked her head. "What happened today, Ziddy?" she asked curiously. Zidane knew how to capture her attention with subtle, vague comments.

The blonde boy grinned slyly. His blue eyes began to sparkle. "I'm not sure I should tell ya. It's supposed to be on the down low," he answered with a small chuckle.

Selphie's cheeks turned red. How she hated when Zidane played this game with her. She stood up from her seat and leaned across the table. She angrily grabbed the tie of Zidane's school uniform and pulled him close. "Zidane Tribal! You will stop playing games with me and tell me what happened!" she demanded glaring at him with her emerald eyes.

"All right, all right!" he exclaimed gently pushing her away from him. "Sheez, don't blow a casket!"

She giggled and quickly sat back down in her seat. She scooted in toward the table and leaned in. "You may begin," she chirped happily.

Zidane grinned. "Okay, here's exactly what happened!"

_Zidane walked down the hallway to where his locker was. Since the school year had begun they had secretly exchanged notes back and forth. It had been Garnet's idea. They would just stick their notes in each other's lockers and go about their lives. He had recently written one to Garnet and since she was so good at replying quickly he was going to check and see if there was a note waiting for him. _

_He quickly unlocked the locker and peered inside. Sitting on top of his stacked textbooks was a piece of her folded stationary paper. Zidane grinned and excitedly snatched it out of the locker and slammed it shut. Before he could open the letter he sniffed it and the sweet smell of vanilla entered his nostrils. Everything Garnet touched always smelled so good. The presence of the secret Garnet letters had made his locker faintly smell like her too. _

_Zidane unfolded the rose stationary paper and began to read. Usually Garnet had many things to write about involving her school day and what was happening at home with her darling mother. This time there was only one sentence on the piece of paper. _

"_Meet me in the courtyard after school," Zidane read quietly. He blinked. "I wonder what she wants to talk about." _

_Soon enough the school day ended. When Zidane arrived at the courtyard Garnet was already there sitting on one of the benches. She didn't notice that he had arrived; she was preoccupied with one of the buttons on her shirt. _

"_You wanted to see me?" Zidane asked as he made his way over to where she was sitting. _

_Garnet looked up at him and smiled. "Zidane, please. Sit down," she said patting the place beside her. _

_He dropped down next to her and grinned. "So…what's up?" _

"_I hope you did not mind my forwardness. I just needed to speak with you in person about some important matters," she explained crossing her legs and leaning toward the direction Zidane was sitting. _

_Zidane instantly inhaled her vanilla scent and quickly became intoxicated. "Uhh…what m-matters did you need to talk 'bout?" he asked pulling at his shirt collar. He wondered if she could see how nervous he was getting. They had never been this close to each other. _

_Garnet ran her fingers through her long, ebony hair. "I wanted to ask you about your group of friends," she started. Zidane nodded. "I wanted to know if I could join you and your companions…that is if you do not mind my presence." _

_Zidane perked up. "You wanna hang out with us?" he asked bewildered. Garnet nodded shyly. "I'd love to…I mean we'd love to have you with us!" _

_Garnet smiled. "Great!" she exclaimed happily leaning in to give Zidane a hug. Unfortunately, Zidane hadn't anticipated her sudden movement and had placed his face in an awkward position. So instead of giving a friendly hug Garnet's lips caught his face. _

_Zidane's eyes widened and his entire face lit up. Garnet quickly pulled away and grabbed her school bag. "Um…see you tomorrow!" she shouted before she ran away leaving Zidane to sit on the bench and wonder what just happened. _

Selphie raised an eyebrow. "So you're all smiley because Garnet accidentally kissed you and then ran away?" she asked. Her tone was dripping with sarcasm.

The blonde boy scoffed. "What kind of person do you think I am? Wait, don't answer that. No that is not the only reason I am 'all smiley'. The part of the story that makes me the happiest is that she's going to hang out with us from now on!" he exclaimed throwing his hands in the air in triumph.

She smiled. "Well I'm happy for you Zidane, just don't put your face in awkward positions near her anymore," Selphie warned.

* * *

Roxas and Naminé walked hand in hand through the forest area behind their mansion. Earlier in the year the orphans had found a nice walking path out behind their house. Of course, the discovery of this path wasn't necessarily a happy one. The only reason they were led to it was because Sora had tried to run off to find Kairi, again. That was in his more desperate days. Until today they had all thought he was finally accepting the situation, but it seemed Sora was still as delusional as ever.

Naminé looked toward her boyfriend. He seemed to be deep in thought. Strangely, the spiky blonde hadn't said a word since they stepped out the front door. He was beginning to act like this often. The usually loud and angsty Roxas was growing more silent and thoughtful, not to Riku's extent of course.

"What are you thinking about so hard?" she asked poking his cheek.

He shook his head to get away from her finger. "I'm just wondering about Kairi," he replied not even glancing at her.

"Kairi? Don't tell me you're going to lose it like Sora has."

He chuckled and stopped walking. He turned to face her. "There's no way I could ever become like Sora. Kairi and I weren't as close as they were," he explained leaning down and resting his head on her forehead.

She bit down on her bottom lip. "I know, it's just that we all wonder about Kairi and worry for her. But…he's just taken it to a whole other level. And I'm worried that he'll do something he's going to regret if he keeps allowing his emotions to soar."

"Don't worry too much about it. Sora's a smart guy, he won't do anything stupid."

Naminé giggled, "I think that's the first time I've heard you give Sora a compliment."

He shrugged in response. "I only speak the truth," he replied, "so no more hard worrying right?" Naminé nodded. "Good," he whispered before giving her a small kiss.

The morning came quickly enough and the orphans were on their way to school. Today Sora walked behind the rest of the group still stuck in the slump of last night. He was in one of his 'I don't want to talk to anyone' moods. Before Kairi's leave Sora would've been the last person alive to ever have such a mood, but without her he'd become very contemplative and quiet. He actually gave thought to all of his actions. It was strange. Olette thought to be kind enough to call it maturity, but it seemed to be more of a depression.

His first class was sophomore English. They were currently preparing for their last unit test so it wasn't going to be a busy day. Sora slouched in his seat and turned to stare out the window. He saw Kairi standing outside waving at him. He frowned. _'Kairi's not really there so why do I keep seeing her everywhere!' _he thought growing irritated with his own mind.

"You shouldn't space out in class."

Sora turned his head and saw the girl from the Nurse's office. His eyes widened. This time she was dressed in a school uniform. Her amethyst eyes still had that faded look though and her auburn hair looked as if it hadn't been brushed in days. "It's you! The girl from the Nurse's office!" he exclaimed.

She blinked. "Oh, you mean yesterday. I work there part-time helping out the Nurse so I can make some money," she replied before turning away from him.

"How'd you get in this class?" Sora asked eagerly.

She sighed obviously agitated with Sora. "I transferred into this class yesterday. Principal Ansem wanted me to able to work comfortably and get an education," she explained.

"Huh? How could I not have noticed?"

"Maybe you were too busy staring out the window to notice anything around you," she muttered.

Sora frowned. "So…you gonna tell me your name now?"

She turned to face him again, frustration clearly written on her face. "Why should I give you my name?" she spat.

"Well…because I asked?"

The bell rang and she quickly left the classroom before Sora even got a chance to pack up his things and chase after her. He let out a sigh of frustration. "She can't get away from me forever," he mumbled as he walked out of the classroom.

* * *

Tidus casually strolled down the hallway with his hands in his pockets and his school bag slightly hanging on his left shoulder. He looked like some sort of model that belonged in a magazine. Perhaps it was the way his blonde hair fell or the blue eyes that sparkled in the light? Nevertheless he looked pretty attractive as he glided down the hallway.

"Tidus!" Selphie sang as she chased after her beloved boyfriend. She latched onto his arm after matching his walking pace. "So will we be having lunch together today?" she chirped with a smile.

He scratched his head. This was a nervous habit he had picked up. "Well, I kinda have some things to take care of today," he answered quietly.

"Oh, that's all right. I'll see you in seventh period then," she said still cheery as ever.

Tidus smiled. "Thanks for understanding, Selph." He kissed her forehead and then turned down another hallway leaving her with a small frown on her face.

* * *

_A/N: Tada! I'm hoping that supplied those who heart Zidane with enough Zidane action for one chapter, eh? I'm very pleased to see that he's becoming so popular. How can you not love the monkey boy? Anyway if you would, please leave me a review! Thanks for reading. _


	3. Chapter 3

_A/N: Thanks for the wonderful reviews! I greatly appreciate the support. :D_

_Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts. _

_

* * *

  
_

_Meaning_

**3**: Please

"Hey Selphie, where's Tidus?" Zidane asked mid-chew. He was working on quickly devouring his cheese and meatball sandwich.

Selphie sighed. "He said he had some things to take care of," she mumbled as she poked at her spaghetti. "No one should be so busy that they have to miss lunch," she mumbled again as she began drifting into her own thoughts.

Zidane patted Selphie's head. "There there, no worries, right? I'm sure he'll finish up whatever he's doing in no time so he won't have to miss lunch anymore!" he exclaimed, "Now turn that frown upside down, we have some matters to discuss!"

"Matters?" Roxas chirped looking up from his food. He slurped up the last bit of his spaghetti and waited for Zidane to continue what he was saying. Strangely, their "organization" actually did treat him like a leader, but only during lunch.

Before Zidane could begin presenting the matters to the group of "nobodies" the topic of discussion set her tray next to their blonde leader. Eyes were wide as Garnet quietly sat down. "Guys, from now on Garnet's going to be sitting with us!" Zidane exclaimed happily. His blue eyes shining like blue pearls.

Sora gawked at the sight of Garnet. "What!? You finally got her to talk to you? No way!" he exclaimed completely and utterly shocked.

Zidane growled. "Yeah! I'm not completely hopeless!" he shouted glaring daggers at the mindless brunette. Garnet giggled.

"Hmm…so when are you going to make her your girl?" Sora asked with a devilish smirk on his features.

"Gah! Sora!"

He grinned. "I'm just messing with ya, Zidane. Well, nice to meet you Garnet!" he chirped outstretching his hand.

She gladly shook it and turned to the rest of the table. "I hope I'm not intruding or anything, so please allow me to eat lunch with you for the duration of the school year," she asked bowing her head a bit.

Rikku smiled. "No worries! Any friend of Zidanes' is a friend of ours!" she cheered. She turned to her sister, Yuffie, and together they both punched the air in celebration. That was one less girl that had to suffer the cruelty of Yuna. It seemed that everyone had the same thought as the organization was happily welcoming Garnet with open arms. The atmosphere was light and friendly. There was a smile on all of their faces, even Sora's. Though his wouldn't last for very long.

He turned away from all the merriment for a second to get a look at the time, but instead he saw her. She was sitting alone outside eating her lunch. His smile quickly disappeared. He knew it was Kairi, there was just no way she couldn't be. It looked exactly like her, well it looked like a Kairi with shorter hair. She was the same age, the same height, and she had the same beautiful, amethyst eyes. And this was his chance to prove her existence!

"Guys!" he cried, "Look out the window!"

All heads turned toward the window, but there was no auburn haired girl there. In fact, the only thing happening outside the window was Yuna lip-locking with another one of her boy toys.

"Eww!" Yuffie whined, "that sight makes my stomach spin!"

"How inappropriate," Aerith mumbled shielding her innocent eyes. Her face was completely red.

Zidane leaned over the table and punched Sora's arm. "Why'd you want us to see that!" he cried out angrily.

"B-But that's not what I-Gah!" Sora cried, "Kairi was outside! She was! A-And she was in my first period this morning!"

Zidane sighed. "Are you some kind of closet pervert?" he asked jokingly. Sora sighed and slammed his head onto the surface of the lunch table. "What? Just asking."

* * *

The school day came to an end soon enough. Sora didn't see the Kairi look-alike at all the rest of the day. He even lingered around after school just to see if he could catch a glance. She was nowhere to be found. It was driving him crazy! If he could just have her name it would put his heart at ease. He shoved his hands into his pockets as he walked along the sidewalk. "I miss her," he mumbled to himself. He kept his unruly, brown head angled toward the ground. There was nothing worth seeing.

"Excuse me!"

Before Sora could respond to this screamed warning he was shoved onto the ground by a quickly moving figure. He jerked his head up and caught a glance of his current obsession as she ran around the corner. Without further thought he leapt from the ground and chased after her looking much like a wild caveman chasing his prey. He turned the corner and saw her crouched over breathing deeply.

"Hey! You!" he shouted running to stand in front of her.

She looked up at him with a scowl on her features. "You again, why won't you leave me alone?" she asked standing upright.

"Please! I'm begging you, just tell me your name," Sora pleaded dropping to his knees. He grabbed her hands and gently shook them. "Please! I'm going crazy and if you don't tell me I just don't know what I'm going to do!"

"Why are you going crazy?"

Sora's ears perked up. For as long as he'd been relentlessly chasing this girl that was the first time he noticed a softness to her voice. He raised his head and looked her in those brilliant, amethyst eyes and saw compassion and worry. "I lost someone a long time ago in a horrible circumstance and I want to find her again. And you…you look and sound just like her, so please just tell me your name," Sora replied with one of the most serious tones he had ever used in his lifetime. His cerulean eyes narrowed on her image. There was nothing else in his world at the moment but this mysterious girl.

She let out a small sigh. "I go by Kari," was her short reply before she shook his hands off of hers.

Sora stood up. "Kari, eh? Well, thank you. Not exactly the name I was hoping for," he said with a heavy sigh.

"And what name were you looking for?" she asked curiously.

"Kairi."

He noticed her pause and change of emotion. Her face looked puzzled, troubled, confused. He couldn't explain it but even knowing her name he was still convinced she was Kairi, even more so after seeing her reaction. This couldn't just be a cruel coincidence. Once again, he took her hand in his and held it tightly. He felt her fingers grip his hand. He smiled. This feeling was extremely warm and familiar. "I loved her," he finally said.

"I'm sorry you lost her," she sputtered out.

He gripped her hand tighter. "Kari, do you recognize the name Kairi?"

She tried to pull away, but he slid his other arm around her waist. She wasn't going to escape him this time. Kari grimaced, "You're making me feel…uncomfortable."

Sora stared into her eyes. "Please tell me, does Kairi sound familiar to you?"

He could see the panic in her eyes. "Y-Yes, it does," she forced out. Sora felt her body freeze up. Her breathing sounded uneven. There was fear in her eyes. A silence fell between them. Sora was convinced, she had to be Kairi. The only question was, why was she hiding it? He opened his mouth to speak, but she quickly placed her hand over his mouth. "Please don't ask me anymore, I don't think I can take it," she pleaded quietly.

Sora's eyes widened. "Kairi?"

Kari shook her head. "Please just leave me alone. My name is Kari and I don't know anyone by the name of Kairi. I'm sorry you lost your lover and I hope she's okay wherever she is. Please just let me go." _Don't let me go. _

Her voice was in his head again, but this time it was louder than ever. Kari was stirring emotions that he had tried to quiet down. Instinctively he pulled her into an embrace and began to desperately stroke her hair. Tears fell from his cerulean eyes; it was as if the sea was crying. "I can't lose you again, please don't go away!" he cried.

Kari remained silent. Her body was tense in his grasp. Her arms hung loosely at her sides. She didn't respond to his emotion at all. This only fueled his desire. He cupped her chin and forced a mutual glance. "You just have to be her, there's no way you can't be. Kairi, please. I'm begging you."

Before she could respond an auburn haired man walked around the corner. Kari froze completely. She didn't even have to turn around to know whose footsteps were echoing behind her. Sora wiped his eyes and saw this man. He looked familiar to him, but the memories were blurry in his mind. Before he could react Kairi or Kari was snatched away from his grasp and pulled away. The man said nothing, but he could hear Kari whimper as the man roughly dragged her away.

Sora remained standing in the same spot on the sidewalk. _Was that real? _

_

* * *

  
_

"Is he home yet?" Tidus called from the kitchen. Naminé and Roxas were standing in the doorway waiting for Sora's return. It was nearly ten at night and there had been no sign of the brunette.

"No!" Roxas answered back leaning back on the wall. "Where is he?" he cried with frustration.

His blonde delight turned to him with an equally concerned look on her face. "Should we go out and search for him now? It's really late for him to be out on a school night, and this is so unlike him," Naminé suggested, "I'd feel better if we went looking for him."

Roxas scratched his head. "It's dangerous for anyone to go out looking at this hour, but I suppose if he doesn't step through that door within the next five minutes we have no other choice," he muttered back staring toward the jackets.

As if on cue the brunette in question burst through the door. "Guys!" he cried with a hint of desperation in his voice.

"Sora!" Naminé cried happily. She quickly ran and gave him a greeting hug.

"Stupid! Why did you come home so late?" Roxas demanded shutting the front door since Sora had neglected to.

Sora ignored them. He looked at the concerned blondes and gave them both a grin. "I know it's her! I'm a hundred percent positive it's her! Ah! Get everyone in the living room!" he cried happily. Naminé removed herself and the over-excited brunette ran into the living room.

"That worries me," she mumbled as she went to fulfill Sora's request.

Roxas walked straight into the living room to see Sora pacing back and forth across the room. "Sora, are you sure you weren't hallucinating again?" Roxas asked as he cautiously took a seat on the couch.

"Just hear me out," Sora pleaded looking directly into Roxas's eyes. It was a look Roxas could not refuse.

Everyone filed into the living room in a matter of minutes. Sora stood in front of them and cleared his throat. Instead of his usual lovesick, panicked, disturbed look he had on a very serious look. Something had happened that had caused his lateness, something serious. "Before I hear what you've always told me just wait till I'm done, okay?" he pleaded. The group nodded in agreement and Sora gladly proceeded.

"On my way home from school a girl happened to knock me over. Her name was Kari and she is the one that I've said looks exactly like Kairi. I talked to her, I pleaded with her, and when I mentioned the name Kairi she froze and she sounded desperate. She let me hold her in my arms and our eyes met and I got that feeling that I could only have with Kairi! But on top of that, a man, a man took her away before she could even answer me directly. He looked so familiar to me; he had the auburn hair and everything. So, I really think that Kari is Kairi, but for some reason she's scared to admit it," Sora explained. The group was silent unsure how to reply to his tale. The story was completely legitimate and logical. Nothing sounded like his previous hallucinations or delusions.

Tidus stood up and scratched his head. "Well," he started, "I don't really know what's going on and who this 'Kari' is, but tomorrow in your first period convince her to sit with us at lunch and I think we can go from there."

Sora grinned. "You really believe me this time?" he asked excitedly.

It was Olette's turn to speak. "Yes, I think I can speak for all of us when I say for once you don't sound like you're going mad. So this time I think I can actually believe and hope that Kari is Kairi and that she's alive," she replied quietly hugging herself.

"Ah! I love you guys!" Sora exclaimed jumping onto the couch where the gang was seated. There were some screams and frustrated shouts as Sora tried to cuddle them all. Tidus just stood next to the couch feeling extremely awkward.

* * *

Sora eagerly waited for everyone to file into his first period. He kept his eyes glued to the doorway and waited for her, Kari to enter. His foot tapped excitedly on the floor. It had to be Kairi, it just had to be.

As the bell was ringing to start class Kari stumbled in and quickly made her way to her seat across from Sora. He turned to her and grinned. She only stole a small glance before looking to the teacher. Sora bit down on his lip. He had to get her to come to lunch with them. He had to get her to look at him, because that was the only way he would be able to convince her; Sora was sure of this.

As a result he eagerly sat through the class anxious for it to end so he could chase her down the hallway and confront her. Sora paid more attention to Kari than he did the lesson. He watched her. He saw her nervous actions. He was tapping her pencil on the desk, one of Kairi's nervous habits. Every now and then he caught her gnawing at her nails. She absolutely refused to look over at him. But above all, there was something wrong. Sora felt it.

The bell rung and Sora was just as quick as Kari. He grabbed his belongings and dashed out of the classroom and after her. He grabbed her arm and pulled himself through the crowd. Kari tried to shake him off, but his grip didn't loosen.

She turned around and glared at him. "What do you want from me?" she asked more hurt than angry. That's when he saw it. It wasn't too apparent, but Sora was always one to notice Kairi's fine details. There was a light bruise on her cheek. Obviously she had tried to cover it up with make-up and failed. "W-What are you staring at?" she asked again in a more frightened tone.

He gently ran his hand against her skin. Kari winced in pain. "Did he do that to you?" Sora asked in a gentle tone. Kari didn't respond. "I need you to do something for me."

"What?" Kari responded tilting her gaze toward the floor.

"I need you to sit with me at lunch."

Kari quickly raised her head. "What? N-No! I can't do that!" she cried. Now Kari sounded panicked.

Sora took a step toward her. "Why? I have to prove you exist!" Sora exclaimed staring into her eyes searching for some sort of answer.

"I can't…I just can't. I…I'm not Kairi." She nearly choked on her words.

"I don't believe that," Sora answered gingerly.

Kari frowned. "Please, stop being so sweet. You're making this harder than it has to be."

Now it was Sora's turn to frown. "I can help you," he pleaded.

"…There's nothing to help. I'm not Kairi and that's that," she mumbled. Kari finally stole her hand away. "Please, just leave me alone." She ran away, disappearing into the many people in the hallway.

"Kairi," Sora whispered.

* * *

_A/N: Well that took me forever to write. By the way guys Happy Thanksgiving, for those Americans out there. I'm trying to update quicker, but college and scholarship applications on top of school work has really got me bogged down. I hope you can forgive me, I've read some desperate reviews asking for updates and I'm doing my best to feed your need. Ha, that rhymed. Just bear with me! _


	4. Chapter 4

_A/N: I'm currently listening to Lady Gaga's Bad Romance. I'm kind of addicted to her at the moment, lol. I hope you guys are having a great Thanksgiving._

_Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts. _

_

* * *

  
_

_Meaning_

**4**: Secrets

Yuna was sprawled out on her bed. Paine and Fuu sat on the floor watching their clique leader mumble to herself. Yuna hadn't quite been herself after yesterday's meeting with _that _man. Neither Fuu nor Paine knew what had gone on in the room, because the man had requested an audience of only Yuna.

"You've been muttering to yourself all day. Are you sure you don't want to talk about what happened?" Paine asked eyeing Yuna.

Yuna rolled over to face her followers. "I'd rather not," she answered quietly.

"Sounds like you should," Fuu mumbled.

"There's no reason for me too. I just have to…take care of some things," Yuna explained. Her usual obnoxious, authoritative tone was gone. She sounded like a broken puppy who had just been scolded for wetting the carpet. Her entire uppity attitude had disappeared.

Paine sighed, "Would you just tell us? You tell us everything else."

The girl in question finally rose and sat up on her bed. "You cannot tell a soul, got it?" Fuu and Paine nodded. "When I went to go meet with Kairi's dad, Mr. whatever his last name is, he gave me a job," Yuna explained.

"What kind of job?" Fuu inquired.

Yuna leaned in closer to her followers. "I have to take care of Sora. For some reason Kairi's dad has a problem with him, so he wants me to personally make sure that Sora isn't a problem in the future. He said he doesn't want his daughter fraternizing with him," she continued, "He wants me to kill Sora."

"What?" Paine sputtered out in disbelief.

"I knew it! We should not have trusted that man!" Fuu exclaimed jumping to her feet. "He wants you to murder someone, he's gone too far!"

Yuna whimpered. "I can't get out of this, ah I went too far this time. I should've just left Kairi alone. But I hear her whenever I go visit him. She's always crying or screaming and it's even worse when he leaves to room to go and silence her. It's the most horrid thing I've ever heard in my life. But if I turn him in…I don't want to be hurt!" she cried as tears began to fall.

"You have too, I know we don't like them but I think murder is taking it too far. Even what happened with Kairi was taking it too far," Fuu stated fearfully.

"I don't know what to do!" Yuna cried.

* * *

"So she wouldn't sit with us?" Zidane asked, now filled in on the 'Kari situation'.

"No, she asked me to leave her alone," Sora answered staring down into his mystery meat, "She said she wasn't Kairi, but there's no way. She admitted to knowing who Kairi was…but ah!" He slammed his head into his mystery meat and began to mumble incoherent words to himself.

Roxas growled. "She's not making any sense. Hm, do you know where she usually is at lunch? Wait, of course you don't. Ah! We should go on a search for her!" he suggested jumping to his feet and pulling Naminé up with him.

"That's not a bad idea," Yuffie chirped, "surely with all of us looking we should be able to find her. Well come on sister let's go search!"

The plan was put into motion. Rikku and Yuffie went to go search the Arts hallway. Roxas took Naminé to go search around the gym areas. Olette and Hayner went to search random hallways; the two didn't really have a destination. Zidane and Garnet went to search the front of the school, while Aerith and Tifa decided to check the back of the school. Tidus and Selphie volunteered to stay in the cafeteria just in case Kari wondered inside. Riku was off somewhere with Lulu so he could not help. Sora went alone to check all of the school's courtyards, mostly because it was easier to pout there.

As Sora was wander-sulking in one of the school's various courtyards (he hadn't bothered to check where he had ended up) he heard someone talking in the distance. Curious, he decided to check it out. He poked his spiky head around the corner to see Kari talking to that man that dragged her away yesterday. His eyes narrowed and he sunk back behind the wall to listen.

"You were talking to him again weren't you?"

"N-No I wasn't. I told him to leave me alone…that was it I swear."

"So you were talking to him."

"To get him to leave me alone, he was chasing me down the hallway!"

"Don't raise your voice at me!"

Sora heard Kari hit the ground. He winced at bit and turned to peek over the corner. Kari had been shoved onto the ground and now the angry man was circling her. His posture and facial expressions made him resemble a vulture about to devour its prey.

"When you get home we're going to have a _talk_."

"Please…I didn't…I'm sorry."

The man wouldn't listen to her. He turned and began to walk away. Sora's first thought was: how did no one else see that?

Once the man was out of sight he began to walk over to Kari who was slowly rising from the ground. "Are you all right?" Sora asked outstretching an arm to help her. She rejected his offer and took a step away from him.

"How much did you see?" Kari asked not even meeting his gaze.

"I started listening when I guess, he was asking about me," Sora replied.

Kari took another step away from him. "Well, you should know why I can't talk to you."

"Kairi, please!"

"That's not my name. My name is Kari!" she cried now looking at him, but her face didn't match her indignant tone. She was crying.

Sora grabbed her arm and pulled her closer. "Just listen to me, we can help you. I don't care who you call yourself, I know you're Kairi and you can't fool me."

Kari struggled, but she couldn't match his strength. "Please just let me go!" _Don't let me go_. There it was again, her voice in his head. It was screaming this time, begging. He embraced her.

"You don't mean that," he whispered. She fell silent. "I hear your voice in my head. I see you everywhere. There hasn't been a night you haven't been in my dreams since you were taken away from me, Kairi. Please don't do this to me, don't force me to let you go. Especially to some man who treats you wrong. Let me help you."

She grabbed his face and forced him to look her in the eyes. Kari had stopped crying, but there was still pain in her eyes. "You heard him. I can't ask you help. I'm stuck where I am, its better you just forget Kairi ever existed. I'll try to stay out of your life to help you. I don't want you to get hurt; I don't want anyone to get hurt…but he insisted on moving here," she answered.

"What do you mean?"

"Ask Yuna, she knows everything. Now please…let go of me," Kari pleaded.

Sora shook his head. "I can't watch you leave again. I need you," he begged desperately.

Kari cracked a smile. "You were always clingy, weren't you?" she sighed, "I'm sorry."

"Please!" Sora cried burying his head in her neck.

She kissed his cheek. "I have to go." Sora pulled away, defeated. She stroked his cheek. "Have a nice life, Sora-Sora." Before he could react she turned and ran away leaving Sora alone in the courtyard with no sense of closure.

"I can't let go," he mumbled.

* * *

Garnet stood by her locker waiting for Zidane to meet up with her so he could escort her to her fifth period class. He had been doing so for the past couple of days. She really enjoyed his company, but there was something she had been hiding from him. Garnet hadn't been completely honest with Zidane, with anyone of their group. She had to set things straight or else her conscience would destroy her.

Her chocolate eyes scanned the hallways looking for any sign of her blonde haired friend. Instead of finding the kooky boy she spotted Yuna, Paine, and Fuu walked toward her. She bit her lip, she had a feeling she knew what they wanted from her.

"Garnet," Yuna called in a rather shrill tone. It hurt her ears.

"Yes," Garnet choked out.

"We need to talk."

"Ha! She doesn't want to talk to you!" Zidane interjected jumping in front of his fair maiden. "I have rescued her from you evil scum and she's not returning to you!"

"Z-Zidane, it is all right. I need to talk with Yuna as well," Garnet explained giving Zidane a soft pat on the head. "It will not take too long, please go on without me."

"Aw, well…if you need any help I'll be around," Zidane muttered before stumbling away.

Yuna rolled her eyes. "He was always such a freak, anyway. Have you mentioned anything about Kairi to any of those dweebs?" Yuna asked. Garnet shook her head. "Good, and continue not to mention it. I don't care if you're not hanging with us you just better not give away any secrets."

"But Yuna its killing Sora, I have to tell him," Garnet pleaded.

"He has bigger fish to worry about than Kairi," Fuu muttered.

"What was that Fuu?" Yuna growled. Fuu didn't respond. "Anyway, don't say anything about it!"

Garnet frowned. "Why are you so cruel, Yuna? This does not make sense at all. Are you just scared of admitting you were wrong in your revenge? I have to make things right if you refuse to. Now if you'll excuse me I have to go to class now." With her final remarks said Garnet walked away without even bothering to look back and see the distress on Yuna's features.

"Where do we go from here?" Paine inquired.

Yuna chewed on her bottom lip. "I don't know…but he's not going to be too happy about this," she answered.

"Who is he?"

The three girls turned to see Riku's cold, aquamarine eyes staring them down. Yuna shivered. "Don't worry about it," she scowled, "it's none of your business."

Riku glared. "I think if it concerns Kairi and Sora it is my business," he scowled back, "Now explain yourself."

"I don't take orders from you. I could easily have you and your little ragamuffin friends removed from this town so don't act like you're all high and mighty!" Yuna exclaimed enraged.

"You act like you're such a princess, but you're really just a whiny bitch," Riku spat before turning and leaving the scene.

The rest of the school day Sora refused to talk to anyone. Judging from his attitude it was assumed that Sora had found Kairi, and something upsetting had happened. Now, after school he was lying in the middle of the kitchen floor refusing to do anything else. Naminé was crouched down by his side staring at his limp form. "Sora, you have to get up. I have to clean the kitchen…it's dirty," she cooed poking his cheek with the end of the broom. He didn't answer her; he just continued to stare at the kitchen ceiling.

"Sora! Snap out of it!" Roxas shouted grabbing the brunette by his shirt collar and lifting him from the ground. "I've had it with this pathetic attitude of yours! Do you want to help her?" Sora nodded. "Then stop acting like this and get on it! If you're going to help Kairi you need to shape up and act like man!"

Sora perked up. "You're right…I do need to act like man instead of…however I'm acting now!" he cried happily.

"Precisely. That is why I've called in Vivi," Roxas replied with a sly grin.

Vivi rushed into the kitchen and snatched Sora out of Roxas's grasp. Sora yelped as he was quickly dragged out of the kitchen and up the stairs. From the kitchen Naminé and Roxas could hear his moans and cries as his body was dragged across the unlevel floorboards.

"Was that really a good idea?" Naminé asked.

"Eh, if Vivi can't get him in shape with some help from Zidane I don't know who can at this point," Roxas replied, "want some help with the dishes?"

"Sure."

* * *

_A/N: I thought it'd be nice to end it without a cliffhanger, lol. But yes, I updated twice in one day! I'm afraid there probably won't be a third one today thought, I've really got to get to work on one of my projects. But I'll do my best to write some later. The next chapter will change things up a bit. Thanks for reading! Alsooo, I sense a new story on the horizon. I've got a lovely plot worked up and everything. _

_And for those who also read 'Anything for You' I think that one might be discontinued very soon. So I apologize. _


	5. Chapter 5

_A/N: Hello there. I haven't written in forever. But here I am now. I've just finished reading some good fanfictions and once again have gotten some inspiration! Also, I recently lost my beloved thumb drive that holds all of my files from the beginning of ever. So that also contributed to my delay of updating. Twas really a low blow for me. My whole life was on that thing. But anyway, I'll start with the newest chapter of Meaning!_

_

* * *

  
_

_Meaning  
_

**5**: Return

"Kairi!"

The auburn groaned in response. Her eyes remained closed. _'My dream had been so nice. I was living back in the mansion again, with Sora. I was smiling and goofing around again. I feel like it has been forever since those times. And now I'm with my father hating life and living under a fake name. I wonder if every kid has such a dramatic life.' _

"Kairi!"

She kept her face down on the pillow. _'He's going to come up here soon. I suppose there was a reason I don't get a door. Maybe if I suffocate myself…no. Sora wouldn't want that. Isn't Yuna visiting today, wouldn't want to scar her anymore.' _

"Kairi! Get down here now!"

Kairi lifted her head. "I'm coming!" she shouted as loud as she could. She was still in her pajamas. The only pajamas she was allowed to own, a large brown tee and some short navy blue shorts. It was once in a blue moon she got her laundry done so there were several stains all of them of blood, food, and the miscellaneous. Regretfully, she forced herself out of bed and out of her room. She was limping from last nights' rendezvous with her father. He happened to knock her into the floor lamp, which hurt her foot somehow. Just another bruise that would heal in time.

She hopped down the stairs to find her father seated on the couch reading the morning paper. "Good morning, pops," she deadpanned.

"You know I hate when you call me that," he answered putting the paper down on the coffee table. "Yuna's coming over later so keep to yourself. I don't want you talking to her. We'll be in the kitchen so just stay in your room if I catch you eavesdropping like last time I'll make sure you regret it," he warned.

She rolled her eyes. "When should I expect our happy guest?"

"Soon. Better eat now or you'll be waiting till dinner. Can't have you looking unhealthy for school, heh," he chuckled staring at his daughter amusedly.

Kairi smiled with malice. "And I guess you'll keep buying me make-up then to hide this black eye, right?"

"Don't get smart with me," he growled. Kairi wasn't in the mood to be beaten so she retreated to the kitchen listening to her father's mutters about her lack of respect.

She checked the food cabinet and found some cereal to eat. All her father bought was Frosty O's so that would be breakfast, again. She grabbed a bowl from the dishwasher and poured some cereal into it. Kairi opened the fridge and took the milk and poured the last of it into her bowl. Dad wouldn't be happy. Maybe he'll think he drank the last of it? She sat on the counter and began to eat her breakfast. Kairi ate it quickly and then rinsed her dishes and shoved them into the dishwasher.

Instead of passing by her father again she decided to go through the garage and up to her room again. There was an alternate pair of stairs. Though Kairi did not fancy living with her father she couldn't deny that this was one of the best places they had lived in thus far. She was sure they'd be moving soon though. Her father never stayed in places long. He was a bit paranoid. And he had a reason to be.

Once Kairi had limped back into her room she decided to change. She pulled out an old pair of jeans that barely fit over her hips and a raggedy pink t-shirt. Pink reminded her of her old life so it had become one of her favorite colors. She pulled on some socks and shoes and sat down on her bed. On queue the doorbell rang. Yuna had arrived. It was weird to Kairi. The one girl that ruined her life dared to show up at her house nearly every day. Can she even claim this house as hers?

She heard Yuna and her father go into the kitchen. _'Well, I'm not going to be in the dark.' _Kairi sneaked to the edge of the top floor and eavesdropped into the conversation going on in the kitchen. If they were going to discuss Sora again she needed to hear what was being said.

"Have you set up a plan to get rid of that annoyance?"

"Not exactly, sir. No one really wants to participate in a murder scheme…"

"Well make them. When you called me I expected to receive my daughter with no problems, but he has created a problem and for her to completely submit to me I need him gone. If she knows he's still alive and well she still has hope that he will rescue her again. But she's not going to get away from me again."

"I understand that but can't we just move him far away? Does he have to die?"

"Yes, and I'll do it myself if you won't help me."

Kairi bit down on her lip. She couldn't have Sora die. He deserved to live even if she was to be stuck with her father till he died. She had to warn him somehow. Kairi limped back to her room and opened the window. She popped out the screen and hid it under her bed. After saying a quick prayer Kairi slowly lifted herself out the window and onto the nearby tree branch. This, of course, was very painful due to her damaged foot. She then managed to climb down the tree and limp to the sidewalk.

This was her only chance at freedom, and she knew exactly where she was headed. Her father was too busy planning Sora's death to notice her limping down the sidewalk toward her salvation.

Garnet knocked on the front door of the mansion. Zidane was at her side. Last night she had confessed to him everything she knew about this Kari-Kairi situation. They decided to tell Sora and the rest of the orphan family, because they deserved to know what horrible things were happening to their dear friend. Olette answered the door and let them in with a quiet hello. Somehow she could already sense the grave nature of their visit.

"Where is Sora at?" Zidane asked following Garnet into the establishment.

"He's in the hangout with Vivi and Roxas, they're trying to talk sense into him," Olette answered shutting and locking the door behind them.

"Would you mind summoning everyone then? I have some news I would like to share," Garnet requested with a small smile. Olette nodded in response and left to go gather the masses.

"Come on, Garnet I'll show you to the hangout," Zidane said grabbing hold of her arm reassuringly. "Don't worry everything will go all right." Garnet nodded in response.

The couple made their way to the hangout where Sora was hiding behind the couch from an angry Vivi who was trying to hit him with a broom that was three times his size. "Hey Viv! Beating the boy isn't gonna make him a man!" Zidane exclaimed running to restrain the angry mage.

Roxas sighed. "Hey Zidane, Hey Garnet. What's going on?" he asked pointing to a lounge chair. Garnet smiled and went to sit down. Roxas plopped down on the couch that Sora had been hiding behind. The brunette was currently sprawled out on the floor breathing deeply. Zidane had calmed Vivi down and the two were also now seated on the couch. Olette, Riku, Naminé, and Tidus entered the room and found a place to get comfortable.

"So what's this all about?" Tidus asked cleaning out his ear with his index finger. Naminé grimaced.

"I have something I would like to reveal to all of you," Garnet began, "As you know I was once a companion to Yuna so I was granted the privilege of being included in all of her horrid schemes against Kairi and her friends. After the dance that year Yuna was quite humiliated and upset so she plotted to smite Kairi. She had her men and Fuu research Kairi's background and she soon found out about that awful father Kairi has. Yuna contacted him and they began communicating daily. Her initial idea was to have Kairi moved, but before Yuna could grab control of the situation it ended up as it is now. Yuna is much too stubborn to admit her mistakes so she kept playing her childish game and in the end she hurt many. Kairi is here in Traverse Town living with her father, where I am not sure, but…"

The doorbell rang. The ringing was followed by several knocks and eventual pounding on the door. "Sora, be a man and go answer the door," Roxas chuckled. Sora groaned and left the room. He was sure the others would fill him in on whatever he missed anyway. Still he felt he should be in the room. He was the one who had recognized Kairi. He was the one who cared most about her. He was the one that destroyed himself when she left. He was the one they called crazy. He was the one that bothered to get to know her first.

He was the one who gave her her nickname. He was the one that took care of her when she was upset. He was the one she had trusted the most. He was the one that was standing right in front of her. Wait, what?

Sora snapped out of his train of thought and saw the figure standing in the doorway. It was that of a damaged teenage beauty. Her auburn hair faded. Her amethyst eyes deep with abuse. Her skin paler than snow. Her breath louder than a car horn. He couldn't stop staring at her. She had come to him. _She came to me. _

"Please let me in."

Her voice was like the tuning of fine instruments played by angels. Tears began to swell in his eyes. Before he could have a second thought he had pulled her into his arms and shut the front door. "Kairi!" he cried as he hugged her with the embrace a child gives his teddy bear on a stormy night. He fell to his knees, not losing grip of her, and began to cry. He cried out his frustrations, his worries, his stress, and his relief. It was a moment he had only dreamt of, and what made it better was her frail arms clinging to his body as if she needed him as badly as he needed her.

The rest of the group filed into the entrance way stunned to see the once defiant girl sobbing in Sora's arms.

"Man she's been through hell, look at her!" Roxas cried. Naminé slapped his arm. "Ow! I'm just-Ow! Stop hitting me!"

"I think we should give these two a moment," Tidus suggested. He was as astonished as anyone else in the room. "Yo, Sora we'll meet you in the hangout, all right?" He heard a murmur between Sora's cries so he took that as a sign of agreement. The gang filed out and left Sora and Kairi to cry into each other's arms.

After a minute or so Sora managed to compose himself and loosen his grip on Kairi. She only tightened hers. "Kairi how did you get here?" he sniffled trying to get the snot off of his face. He was still Sora after all.

"I walked," Kairi murmured, "It was kind of painful, but I made it. I simply had to tell you what was going on. I had to tell everyone."

It was then Sora glanced down and noticed her bruised foot. "Did he do this to you?" Sora growled his mood suddenly changing. It was also then he saw through the smeared make-up and found her black eye. He was speechless.

Kairi noticed his stiffness and gave him a small smile. "Don't worry about me I'm fine. I've had to endure this for a while you know. I'm adaptable. But I really need to speak to all of you as soon as possible," she spoke with urgency.

Sora lifted Kairi and himself off the ground. "We'll go to the hangout then," he said giving Kairi a small smile of her own. Words could not express the relief he felt. She had answered to her own name. She hadn't run away from him. She embraced him. Just as they were leaving the entrance hallway Kairi fainted.

Cold. Peeling wallpaper. Damp air. Dirty window pane. A closet filled with vacant clothing. Dusty floor boards. Squeaky mattress with pink linen. Squishy pillow. _Never thought I'd consider this heaven. _

Kairi's eyes scanned her surroundings. She wanted to take everything in. There was a strong feeling of depravation within her. How she had missed this room, this house, these people. She could hear them arguing from downstairs. She chuckled quietly. How can they be so loud?

As if summoned by the vibrations in the air Sora fell through the door. Judging by his rugged appearance he had been standing outside of her room ever since she had been laid in her bed. He was better than a guard dog, and he respected her privacy. She supposed that was something he had learned over the time they had been separated.

"Kairi, are you all right? You fainted. Do you want some water or maybe some soup? You were shivering in your sleep so-so I would come in and check on you every now then. M-Maybe you'd like some more rest. I can leave! Just tell me, am I bothering you?" Sora was a motor mouth. Half of the questions he asked Kairi didn't retain. She was still a bit dizzy.

"Please talk slower, Sora," Kairi begged, "you haven't changed much have you?"

Sora shook his head. "I'd like to say I changed a bit. Without you there was no one to encourage my 'Soraness' and without you I didn't want to be me at all," he muttered kneeling down beside her bed.

Kairi caressed his cheek. She smiled at him. "Shouldn't be so down. I managed, and it looks like you managed to, but Sora there's something you have to know. It's the reason why I came here today," she began. Before she could continue she was pulled into a tight embrace. "S-Sora?"

"Please don't say anymore bad things," Sora cried, already sobbing into her shirt. She was silenced. "I just want to be with you for only a couple of minutes, without the rest of the world's problems interrupting us. So please just enjoy this moment with me." There was no hesitation. Kairi returned his meaningful embrace with one of her own. Acting off of instinct and past habits Sora lifted himself from the ground and on top of his Kairi still holding her dearly. The room fell to a silence with the exception of Sora's intervals of sobs and quiet whines.

"I missed you," Kairi whispered.

Sora wiped his eyes and removed himself. He sat up on the side of her bed looking down at the dusty floor boards. "I missed you to, Kai-Kai."

She smiled again. "I thought I'd never hear you call me that again, Sora-Sora," she playfully teased.

"I shouldn't have let you go!" Sora exclaimed holding his head in his hands. "I'm so sorry!" He was struggling to get the words out. The sobs were over-powering his words.

Kairi gingerly placed her hand on his shoulder as he cried. "Shouldn't blame yourself. You're not responsible for this. I can imagine you already know Yuna was behind this whole mess," Kairi muttered rolling her eyes. "My father has had contact with her this entire time, it was kind of annoying, you know? As if she hadn't already stabbed me 50 times she had to pour salt in the wounds too."

"What?" Sora's eyes widened. How could this be? "This whole time…while I was internally dying because I thought you were dead…she knew where you were this whole time!" The enraged brunette jumped to his feet.

"You really didn't know?" Kairi asked quietly.

"If I had known do you think I would have just sat back and let such terrible things happen to you?" Sora questioned. Kairi shook her head. "This doesn't make any sense. I know the witch didn't like you, but to put you through torture for it. This is beyond my understanding."

Kairi sighed. She lifted herself from her old bed and grabbed Sora's arm. She turned him around to face her and wrapped her arms around his waist. The warmth from his body flowed into hers and for the first time in a while she felt safe. She closed her eyes. _You're safe now. _She had longed for the feeling of his chest, of his body. She had longed for the feeling of love and security. Finally she could feel these. "Thank you for thinking of me," she whispered, tightening her grip. "But you must know my father wants to kill you, and he's trying to get Yuna to take care of that. Just be careful. I don't want anything happening to you."

"Don't worry about me, I'll be fine," Sora reassured.

"Don't underestimate my father. I'm sure he will expect to find me here so I'm going to have to leave before daybreak."

"But Kairi-."

"I don't want anything happening to any of you because you were in the way of my father's violent tirades."

Sora frowned. "I just got you back and you're leaving again," he murmured unhappily. She was like a ghost always appearing and disappearing. He was then reminded of his visions. He reached out and touched her. He felt something light, squishy. It was proof of existence though. Slap! That was also proof of existence. Sora stumbled backward. "What was that for!" he exclaimed nursing his bruised cheek.

"Just because we love each other and I'm leaving doesn't mean you can feel me up, Sora! Gosh! You really haven't changed at all!" Kairi shouted a false anger dripping in her voice.

Sora quickly reddened. "I'm so sorry, Kai-Kai!" he whined falling to his knees. "I didn't know that was your…your…your…"

"Still so immature, can't even say the word can you?" Kairi teased.

"I can so!" Sora protested with a childish pout upon his features.

"Then what did you touch, Sora?"

"It was your…your…your…"

Kairi laughed, "You sound like a broken record! Out with it!"

"Boob!" Sora cried before quickly running out of the room in embarrassment.

Kairi grinned. _Nope, haven't changed a bit my love. _


	6. Chapter 6

_A/N: After playing The Sims 3 for several hours and days I've found the desire to write. I have my sim-self write all the time so I figure why shouldn't I? I need a break from the simulation. _

_

* * *

_

**6**: Testify

Sora hugged Kairi tightly. This time he wasn't the only one clinging to the poor girl for dear life. The rest of her friends, including Zidane and Vivi, had found a way to attach themselves to her as they tried to prevent her from exiting the front door. As much as she squirmed and tried to get loose it didn't look like Kairi was going to get anywhere, especially with Garnet politely standing in front of the door. No matter what that girl did she always made it appear proper. She should go into politics.

"Would you please let go of me?" Kairi pleaded trying to shove her friends off of her by their heads. There was no use trying to remove their arms. She couldn't tell which belonged to whom and they were tightly squeezing her waist.

"No!" Sora cried hugging her tighter, "I'm not letting you go back to that evil man! Or anywhere away from where I can protect you!" Kairi sighed.

Naminé released Kairi, somehow managing to pull herself out of the standing dog pile. "Sora's right. Anywhere is dangerous for you to be alone," she chirped tapping her chin. She seemed to be thinking of solutions to Kairi's problem.

"It's even more dangerous if I stay here. I don't want to drag you all into my problems. I'll stay out of trouble, I promise," Kairi pleaded.

The group released her, backing away from her figure and spreading out to cover the entrance way of the mansion. Tidus sighed. "You really shouldn't be going alone though. That's worse than staying here," he said staring at Kairi with eyes filled with concern. "Maybe you should go to Selphie's?" Tidus suggested.

Kairi shook her head. "Selphie can't keep a secret and I don't want to burden Mrs. Tillmitt," she explained with a sigh.

"What if Sora were to go with you," Garnet suggested, "He's already in danger as it is. A little more wouldn't hurt him. And that way we'll know that you are safe because we all know Sora would never let any harm come to you."

"That's a great idea!" Zidane exclaimed giving Garnet a tight hug.

"I like it too. Sora, go with Kairi!" Naminé ordered.

Sora's eyes had grown bigger out of his excitement. He turned to face Kairi who was staring at him with begging eyes. She didn't want him to go with her. It was too late! Sora had already made up his mind. He would go with Kairi and keep her safe. Nothing could go wrong. This was the perfect plan. "All right! I'll go with Kairi and keep her out of harm's way. Someone go pack me a bag of necessary items while I make sure Kairi doesn't try to run away without me," Sora requested. He grabbed Kairi's arm and pulled her into a hug. If he was hugging her she wouldn't be able to run away.

Kairi sighed. "Fine! But if anything happens I'm blaming all of you," she muttered too weak to push Sora off of her. She was exhausted from all of this excitement.

"Fine by me," Roxas laughed, "Nothing will happen."

Olette, who had slipped out to prepare Sora a bag of necessary items, returned to the entrance way carrying a black, duffle bag. "Here you go, please be safe," Olette begged. Sora took the bag from her and gave her one of his toothy grins. He slung it over his shoulder and released Kairi from his restraining grasp.

"Ready to go?" Kairi asked impatiently, "the sun is already rising."

"Yeah, let's go. Bye everyone! While I'm gone make sure you interrogate Yuna for me!" Sora exclaimed. He gently slipped his hand into Kairi's and looked her. He could see the worry in her eyes; the worry that he wanted to assuage. He leaned over and whispered into her ear, "Don't worry. I'll take care of everything." Kairi smiled weakly. A weak smile was enough to make him feel better; it was better than a frown.

Kairi turned the doorknob and pulled open the door revealing the sunshine. She turned away from the doorway to face all of her friends. She smiled at them wanting to remember their faces should anything happen. Before she could open her mouth to speak she was knocked onto the ground by some unknown, powerful force.

"Kairi!" Sora exclaimed but he didn't get a chance to run to her. Men in black were pouring into the mansion seizing the orphans. Garnet screamed and clung to Zidane for comfort. She knew what was happening. They were not just ordinary men. Yuna's private bodyguards were pouring into the house.

Kairi growled. "We didn't leave quick enough!" she cried. One of the men grabbed her by her collar and yanked her off of the ground. "Let go of me, you monster!" she shouted trying to get away.

"Shut up," the man grunted. He snickered, tossing her to the side as if she weren't human.

"Kairi!" Sora shouted again. This time he managed to catch her before she landed on anything. He caught her and wrapped his arms around her protectively. Nothing was going to take away Kairi from him this time. He had long awaited the day he would finally be able to touch his beloved Kairi again, and nothing was going to prevent him from doing so. "Kairi, we're going to have to make a run for the back door, do you think you can do that?" Sora whispered. Kairi nodded. Sora took one last glance around the room. He saw his friends being cornered and disrespected. He felt his anger boiling up inside of him; Sora wanted to help them.

Zidane caught Sora's glance. He grinned and gave Sora a thumbs up. Sora grinned back. _'They'll be all right,'_ he thought. With resolution in his mind he once again grabbed the duffle bag and Kairi's hand. He waited for the men to turn away and then made a run for the back door. Yuna's bodyguards were not as smart as the police the years before. They wouldn't come through all entrances of the house.

Sora and Kairi ran through the living room, past the hangout, and out the back door. They kept running through the trees surrounding the place they once called home. They ran until they could no longer see the mansion behind him. Once he felt it was safe Sora ceased his running and collapsed onto a nearby tree. Kairi managed to sit down without falling too hard; she tended to her injured feet.

"Thanks for getting me out of there," Kairi breathed, "but where are we going to go now?"

Sora glanced at her. Though her eyes were filled with worry, she was still beautiful. Despite her tousled hair, dirty appearance, and fading complexion she was still the gorgeous girl he remembered. "Kairi," he whispered, "please don't worry. I'll take care of you, promise."

She smiled feeling a little wave of relief wash over her. Kairi let out a small sigh and reached out her arms. Sora nodded and went to lift her from the ground. As he did he noticed that her left foot was bruised on the top. "What happened to your foot?" he asked curiously. He slung her left arm over his shoulder so she could have some extra support standing.

"Don't worry about it, it's in the past now," Kairi said with a smile.

Sora sighed. _'She'll just have to tell me all about it later,'_ he thought still taking in her beauty. "Well then, what do you say we go stay in that inn in the second district?" Sora asked as they began to walk through the forest.

"I don't think my father would look there. I don't have any munny on me," Kairi replied resting her head on his shoulder. Sora could tell she was very tired.

"Okay, I'll take you there." Without warning Sora tucked his arm under Kairi's legs and lifted her from the ground. He continued to walk toward the Second District despite the quiet protests from Kairi whom was slowly falling asleep. He chuckled quietly. _'She's exhausted,'_ he thought with a small smile plastered onto his features. He would keep her safe.

* * *

"Well I'm glad those men are gone!" Naminé exclaimed, "Look at all the dirt they tracked in the house!" Naminé huffed angrily to herself as she swept the entrance way trying to get all the mud piles off of the floor.

Roxas shook his head. There was a bigger matter at hand here. "Do you think they got away?" Roxas asked worriedly. He was not known to show much compassion or worry; this only emphasized how serious the situation was.

"We can only hope till we hear word from Sora," Riku replied, "Don't be such a worry-wart." Roxas frowned. "Anyway, while those two are off catching up and copulating we should try and tell the police what's going on."

"What does copulating mean?" Zidane asked curiously. He wasn't a vocabulary whiz and didn't have great grades so this 'big word' confused him. Garnet only giggled beside him with a bright blush on her face. Naturally, she would know what copulating meant. Her mother made sure Garnet had a wide vocabulary, as she thought a proper lady should.

"I don't think Sora and Kairi are doing such things, Riku. Kairi is a proper, young lady and Sora would never disrespect her honor," Garnet replied.

"Oh! I know what copulating means. Heh heh, you get em' Sora!" Zidane cheered mischievously. He glanced at Garnet with lovesick, hormonal eyes. "Hey Garnet, do you think we can copulate?" Garnet rolled her eyes and pushed Zidane away from her.

Riku chuckled. "Think about it. Those two haven't seen each other in years, and by the looks of it their love for each other hasn't even begun to dwindle. We all saw how Sora went nutzo after she was taken away. I'm sure he's more than thrilled to have her now…all to himself," Riku laughed emphasizing the last phrase. Garnet's blush reddened as her thoughts began to explore the meaning of Riku's words.

"I should not be thinking about this! So dirty! I'm proper!" Garnet cried before running out of the mansion feeling extremely embarrassed.

"Hey! Garnet! Wait for me! It's not safe!" Zidane shouted running after her and closing the door behind him.

Olette let out a frustrated sigh. "Anyway! How would we even approach the police without evidence? Under law Kairi belongs to her father and there is no evidence of him harming her or even trying to get rid of Sora!" she exclaimed.

Riku smirked. "Not if we have a witness, or witnesses," he answered slyly.

* * *

Sora lay next to Kairi in the double bed they were sharing. His eyes were focused on the ceiling as she peacefully rested. He was tired and wanted to sleep, but he couldn't stop his mind from drifting to thoughts of the past and thoughts of Kairi's father. He felt the anger within him rising and falling as he went down his emotional rollercoaster. "Oh, Kairi, why couldn't you have a different father? Or even better why couldn't he have died," he muttered to himself.

"Because then life would be too easy," Kairi answered quietly.

"Ah, Kairi! You're supposed to be sleeping, please go back to sleep," Sora pleaded rolling over to face her. He hadn't forgotten how breath-taking she looked draped in the moonlight. He smiled remembering the times they had had before in his bedroom. He missed those nights where she would sneak over and fall asleep in his arms.

Kairi frowned. "Not until you go to sleep. We have a big day ahead of us tomorrow and I don't want you falling asleep on me," she protested.

Sora sighed. "Fine, I'll try and get some rest," he replied unable to resist her charms. Kairi smiled as she crept closer to him underneath the sheets and cover. He wrapped his arms around her figure and smiled. "I love you, Kairi," he whispered.

"I love you too," she whispered back. His smile grew. For once in such a long time he felt that joy he had missed so much. Sora and Kairi quickly fell asleep underneath the moonlight and the warm sheets and cover.

* * *

The next day for the orphans was spent searching for Yuna and her posse. They split up into two groups to search the town for the mischievous girl. Roxas, Naminé, and Riku searched half of the First District and Tidus and Olette took care of the other half, which included the North half of the residential areas. Zidane and Garnet helped in any way they could. The two mainly were making calls and trying to contact the police. The line was apparently very busy.

Roxas sighed. "She wasn't anywhere in the mall. I thought for sure she'd be there! There's a sale going on!" he whined, "this town is only but so big, there are only so many places that stupid girl could be."

"We're aware, Roxas. But you're complaining isn't helping us!" Naminé shouted also feeling frustrated. Roxas quieted. "Thank you, sorry I yelled at you but you're just voicing the same negative feelings we're all having and they don't need to be reinforced."

Riku rolled his eyes. _'At least someone in the relationship has some sense,' _Riku thought silently watching Roxas and Naminé was he trailed behind them. He didn't speak because he was more concentrated on coming up with ideas as to where Yuna could be. So far he had come up with all the ideas of where to look, besides the mall. He didn't think she would be there. Kairi's father was probably occupying most of her time so she didn't have time to shop.

Roxas scratched his head. "Where should we look?" he asked staring at his two companions.

Naminé opened her mouth to speak but she quickly silenced. Her blue eyes narrowed on the sight in front of her. Paine and Fuu were crossing the street a block away. She pointed her index finger in the direction of the two girls as they disappeared down another street. Riku quickly ran in the direction of the two girls. He was followed by Naminé and Roxas who hadn't been as quick to react. The three quickly crossed the street despite blaring horns from cars and horns from bicycles.

Riku increased his speed and jumped into the air tackling Paine onto the ground. She screamed and hit the ground pretty hard. Riku pinned her down while Naminé and Roxas surrounded Fuu in a less violent manner. "You need to tell us what is going on with Kairi and her father, now," Riku sinisterly demanded.

Paine laughed in his face. "You expect me to tell you!" she laughed. Riku glared. "Not that I don't enjoy being pinned down like this, hotshot, but I have nothing to say to you," she replied with a seriousness behind her voice.

"We know you know what's going on with Yuna and Kairi's dad," Naminé stated, "why don't you just tell us. We already know Kairi's dad wants Yuna to kill Sora or have him taken care of. Kairi and Garnet told us everything already."

Fuu turned pale. "Then if you know everything why bother asking us?" she muttered staring at the ground.

"Because we have some questions only you can answer," Roxas growled.

"What?" Paine asked with a frown.

"Where is Yuna?" Riku asked still glaring at Paine.

Paine smirked. "She's still talking to the old geezer," she replied.

"Where?"

"Where? At his house of course. It's about at block away from here; it's where we were headed. Yuna's father was asking for her so we were going to escort her home," Paine explained nonchalantly.

"Take us there," Riku ordered. Paine scoffed. "Now."

"Fine, now get off of me," Paine agreed. Riku removed himself from the ground and turned to where Roxas and Naminé had cornered Fuu. He didn't bother helping Paine off of her the ground; he felt she didn't deserve that kindness. Paine stood up and dusted off her silver and black clothing. She and Fuu began to walk toward where Kairi's father was with Roxas, Naminé, and Riku closely following. They didn't want any funny business.

The five arrived at the house in a matter of minutes. Riku quickly noticed the tree outside of the second story window, which was still open. _'That must be Kairi's room,'_ he thought studying the tree and the open window. Paine and Fuu rang the doorbell. There was an eerie silence as the five waited for someone to come to the door. They waited quite a while before they heard the lock of the door shift. Yuna had opened the front door. She looked tired and frustrated. Her green and blue eyes had lost their superior shine. Her brown hair had even lost its shine. It was like she had stopped taking excessive care of herself. She was happy to see Paine and Fuu, but not Naminé, Roxas, and Riku. Her smile turned to a frown.

"What do you idiots want?" she rudely asked.

"You know why we're here," Riku growled.

Yuna slammed the front door shut. "I don't think you understand the situation, I can't tell you a thing so why don't you just leave me alone and I'll leave you alone as long as you leave Kairi alone!" Yuna exclaimed as she began to walk down the street with Fuu and Paine closely behind her.

"We're going to go to the police," Roxas chimed in.

"Don't do that," Yuna mumbled, "I've got everything under control. Don't be an idiot and ruin everything."

"Is revenge so important that you have to endanger Kairi's life? Was it so necessary to involve Kairi's abusive father in your desire to get back at her?" Naminé asked angrily, "You're the idiot! You're so impulsive that you don't consider the feelings of others and now you've got yourself in a situation. Are you really going to have Sora murdered? I don't think you can handle the stress, Yuna. Look at you! You look horrible!"

Yuna growled. "Just leave me alone!" she cried. She continued to walk up the street.

"I can't do that. I may not like you, but I'm not going to let you ruin your life and conscience by murdering an innocent teenager," Naminé replied, "If you involve the police your problems will be solved. That man will surely go to jail if you just confide in us and testify to the police!"

"I can't do that."

"Why not? Is helping people not your style?" Riku deadpanned.

"You don't understand!" Yuna protested, "That man will have me killed for just talking to you!"

"If you have him locked up he can't do a thing to you. He's just a psychotic alcoholic. We've already spoken to Kairi and helped her so we're as in danger as you are. If you just testify this problem can be ended and we can all go back to our normal lives," Riku reasoned. He walked in front of Yuna and turned to face her. "Do the right thing before you end up hurting more people."

Yuna was speechless. She stared at the ground thinking over her options. Riku watched as Yuna thought. "I don't know," she finally uttered.

Before Riku could continue his lecture Paine and Fuu interrupted him. "Riku's right, as much as I hate to say it. I don't like seeing you like this, Yuna let's just end this. We messed up and we need to take responsibility for what we've done to Kairi and everyone else we hurt. I don't want you to end up getting hurt by this psychotic, unpredictable man," Paine pleaded, "Please turn him in."

"It's not safe," Fuu added, "Turn him in."

Yuna bit down on her bottom lip. "What will happen to me if I do? What will happen to us?" she asked unsure.

"I'm not sure, but anything is better than this," Riku replied.

"I'll do it."

Naminé and Roxas smiled. Soon Kairi could come back home and be safe from that evil man that has tormented her all of her life. They were sure she would testify and provide physical evidence of what her father had done to her. Soon things would return to what they were some time ago. Soon their group would be safe from harm.


	7. Chapter 7

_A/N: I'd like to take the time to thank all of those who have stuck with this story from the beginning! And even those new readers that have shown up randomly throughout the years. Thanks for reading! This isn't the end by the way just in case you were wondering. I just felt you guys deserved some appreciation. Well here's the update. _

_

* * *

_

**7: **Hope for the Future

Kairi had already taken her morning shower and was busy in the bathroom trying to clean her clothing. She hadn't brought any other outfits with her when she escaped from the mansion so she was stuck with one pair of clothing for the duration of their adventure. Kairi felt it was too risky to try and go buy some clothes from a shopping mall. Her dad would expect that since he let her own no other clothes. So, she sat at the edge of the bathtub scrubbing the stains out of her already raggedy pink shirt. She didn't want to bring any attention to herself by leaving the food, mud, blood, and miscellaneous stains to be displayed on her shirt. Her jeans were already drying on the shower rod. As for her socks and shoes, she had decided to leave those as they were.

She moved her arm to wipe some of the sweat off of her forehead. "This makes me wish Naminé were here. She'd know what to do about this sort of thing, and she'd probably have a portable pack of laundry detergent," Kairi thought out loud continuing her scrubbing. As she scrubbed her dirty shirt her eyes began to drift around to scan the murky–looking water. She found her reflection staring back at her with sad eyes. She let out a sigh. Sora had instructed her not to worry, but she could not help it. Kairi had grown accustomed to worrying. She'd like to go back to who she used to be before all of this. She wished her mind could return to the times of watching sunsets with Sora, laughing with the rest of the gang, hanging out with Selphie, being teased, homework, and all the things that she did before Yuna messed up her life. Kairi sighed again.

"Kairi!"

She jerked her head up from the bathtub. "What's he screaming about?" Kairi mumbled to herself. She stood up and stretched her arms and legs before heading to the bathroom door that she had locked. She pulled open the door after unlocking it to see Sora freaking out and running about their room. She smirked. "What's the matter?" she asked.

"Oh, Kairi, heh heh," Sora murmured nervously, "I thought something might have happened to you…"

"You know what they say about people who assume?" Kairi asked amusedly. Sora shook his head dumbfounded by her question. She smirked again. "They make asses out of themselves," she laughed.

Sora was both mildly hurt and shocked. "Kairi! I didn't know you had such a vocabulary!" he exclaimed with wide eyes.

She shrugged turning to go back into the bathroom. "Lots of things changes with time, now don't they my little worry-wart. Why don't you get dressed and wait for me to be finished in here," she suggested turning to close the bathroom door.

"Wait!" Sora exclaimed running toward the bathroom door excitedly.

"What is it?" she asked with an unsure undertone to her voice.

"Do I get a good morning kiss?" Sora asked happily. He puckered his lips toward Kairi and closed his eyes expectantly. Kairi shook her head and rolled her eyes. She shut the door and locked it once again deciding that that would answer his question better than a verbal response. Sora slowly opened his eyes and pouted. "Lame," he grumbled, "Well I guess I'll go get dressed then."

As he began to walk to the other side of the room where he had placed his duffle bag something struck him. An idea of sorts. He paused where he stood and slowly turned his head back to where the bathroom door was. "Wait a minute," he mumbled. Sora began to walk toward the door at a slow pace that gradually accelerated. He practically ran into the bathroom door. He excitedly banged on the door shouting for Kairi as he did.

"What!" she answered through the door. She sounded agitated.

"Kairi! What are you wearing!" he shouted back. There was silence between the two. Sora eagerly waited for her answer as he rocked back and forth on his heels. "I'm pretty sure you were in your undies just a minute ago!" he shouted through the bathroom door. He heard the door unlock; his heartbeat increased. Kairi pulled open the door to reveal herself, fully clothed. She was wearing the pair of jeans and pink shirt she had worn the day before. Sora was dumbstruck. "But just a minute ago, you were…ah!" Sora exclaimed holding his head in frustration.

"I guess you're just going crazy," Kairi laughed giving Sora a small pat on his head. "I see you're still not dressed, you're slacking."

Sora whined. "I'm going, I'm going," he whined turning to walk back to where his duffle bag was waiting for him.

Kairi smirked. She was happy she had managed to pull that off. She hadn't realized she had opened the door wearing nothing but her bra and panties before. Now she was wearing soaked clothing, Sora hadn't noticed, she just hoped they would dry soon. She sat on the edge of the bed as Sora dug through the bag for an extra pair of clothing. He found a pair of jeans and a red shirt. He stripped his old clothing and dropped it on the floor. Kairi smiled watching Sora dress. She had missed his disregard for his own personal space. Once he was dressed he turned to face her.

"By the way, I did notice that your clothes are dripping wet," Sora said with a grin on his face. Kairi grumbled to herself. She was discovered. "Olette packed you some extra clothing too if you'd like to wear that instead," he suggested pulling out Kairi's old pink dress.

Kairi smiled. "I remember when Naminé forced me to buy that thing, those were good times," she replied taking the clothing from him. "I'll be changing in the bathroom, because unlike you I understand the importance of the personal bubble." With that said Kairi hopped off of the bed and returned to the bathroom, locking the door behind her.

Sora pouted. "I thought for sure she would change in front of me if I changed in front of her. Well, that was a waste," he thought out loud.

* * *

Garnet and Yuna sat in the waiting area of the police station. Riku, Naminé, Roxas, and Zidane had already gone in to explain the situation to the authorities. They left the two girls to wait together since they would both be testifying to the police about what was going on with Kairi's dad and Kairi. Garnet and Yuna had not said a word to each other since they arrived. Yuna had enough to think about and didn't feel like hearing Garnet's words of wisdom or words of criticism. Garnet, on the other hand, felt there were barely any words that could possibly comfort Yuna or inspire her. It was an awkward situation.

Yuna flipped through a magazine that had been lying on a table next to her chair. She used to enjoy keeping up with the Jones's, but lately she hadn't had much time to do so. Kairi's father took up most of her free time. She sighed and put the magazine back down on the table. "Why is this taking so long?" she grumbled, "I thought when I came in here they would usher me in to talk to this policeman and everything would be solved!" Yuna huffed and puffed angrily feeling impatient and extremely paranoid. "I bet he's already got people watching me," she muttered under her breath.

Garnet smiled. "Maybe you should try to calm down before you testify," she suggested seizing the opportunity to break the long, awkward silence.

She laughed in response. "I appreciate your concern, Garnet, but I believe this matter is above your head. Since you left our group you don't understand what's been going on. That man is pure evil!" she exclaimed angrily, "now why don't you shut up and go back to your internal dialogue!"

"Excuse me, Yuna. But I don't believe I am the one who has done you injustice. For the duration of our friendship I was a darling to you, but you never treated me with the same esteem. So blaming me for finding better friends is something unwise to do, especially now because I am part of the group that is holding your reputation!" Garnet screamed. She had never lost her temper, ever. She was always a perfectly composed lady, which is why Garnet's sudden outburst had shocked and even scared Yuna. She was so used to push-over Garnet and doormat-Garnet. This new development only drove her to the brink further.

Yuna bit down on her bottom lip. She could practically see the steam coming off of Garnet's perfectly shimmering dark brown hair. "Look, I-I'm sorry for the way I…treated you," Yuna choked out.

"You are…apologizing?" Garnet asked. She was confused. "But you never apologize," she continued.

"I probably should start now, huh? Seeing as my reputation is…in your hands," Yuna mumbled. Her cheeks felt hot. Her eyes turned to the ground. She could look Garnet in the eyes.

Garnet smiled. "I cannot say I have acted properly either. I lost my temper with you and for that I apologize. But for what I said, I will not take it back because I meant every word. I am, however, glad to see that you are changing from the arrogant girl I used to know," she stated happily. Yuna lifted her shamed head and gave Garnet a small smile.

Zidane entered the waiting area. "Hey, Yuna. They want to see you in the uh…what's that place called? Interrogation room? No, no that wasn't it. Some office down the hallway," Zidane announced his words turning to mumbles toward the end. Yuna nodded and quickly disappeared down the hallway. Zidane plopped down in the chair next to Garnet's and gave her a cheesy smile. "So what have you two ladies been up to?" he asked curiously.

"Oh, we just had a heart-to-heart is all," Garnet replied in a matter-of-fact tone, "I think she is finally developing into a young lady capable of making responsible decisions, Zidane. Finally she's not only obsessed with popularity, but well, she's acting humanely."

Zidane smirked. "This time I actually understood what you said, but Garnet you need to chill!" he exclaimed placing his hands on Garnet's slender shoulders. Her eyes widened. She opened her mouth to speak, but Zidane beat her to it. "I mean really, do ya have to be so dang proper all the time! You need to let loose!"

Garnet's stare fell to the floor. "Let…loose? I was taught to be a proper…"

Zidane cut her off. "I know, to be a proper lady! Sheesh. Your ma' needs to chill too. What do you say I teach you how to be, how to d'you say, normal? We could even give you a new name!" Zidane exclaimed excitedly.

"A new name? Why, that would disrespect my mother I could never change my name!" Garnet exclaimed. Her face showed her horror.

"Not legally! Like a nickname!"

"Oh," she mumbled, "I guess that would be all right."

"First lesson, use okay instead of all right," Zidane advised. Garnet nodded. "So what should we name you?"

"I'm not sure, I have never thought of taking on a new identity," she replied. She sighed. "I mean, I don't know."

Zidane smiled. "You're a quick learner. Hm, what about Dagger?" he suggested.

"Dagger? That makes me seem strong, I like it. Dagger it is," she answered happily.

"Great!" Zidane exclaimed, "I just have one question for you, Dagger."

"And what's that?" she asked. Dagger was beginning to practice her normal speech.

Zidane smiled. He took her hand into his making her blush. "Would you be my girl?" he asked sweetly.

Dagger smiled. "It depends," she replied slyly.

"On what? I'll do anything!" Zidane exclaimed a little panicked.

"Do we have to copulate before marriage?" Dagger joked.

He laughed. "No!"

"Then I would love to be your girl. I-I mean, yeah sure thing," she replied. She covered her mouth feeling improper. Zidane grinned. This would be the start of a lovely relationship. Zidane could tell, and he couldn't wait till he had the opportunity to tell Selphie.

Meanwhile, Yuna was seated in the office of a police officer testifying all that she knew about Kairi's father and Kairi's whereabouts. Riku, Naminé, and Roxas were at her side filling in any of the details she didn't know or tried to leave out. This problem was going to be solved regardless of whether or not Yuna and her friends ended up suffering some consequences that they deserved.

* * *

Tidus and Olette had given up their search once Riku had given them word that they had found Yuna and brought her to the police station. The two decided they would visit the Tillmitt residence since Tidus had not seen or spoken to his girlfriend in what felt like years and years. Selphie was pleased to see them at her doorstep, and even more pleased to see that Tidus was actually going to stick around to hang out with her this time around. Tidus and Olette decided it would be better not to tell Selphie what had been going on till the police fixed the situation so instead they engaged in small talk over tea and cookies.

"So Tidus, are you ever going to tell me why you haven't been able to hang out with me as often as you used to?" Selphie whined before tossing another cookie into her mouth. Tidus found it adorable to see her chew with her mouth wide open. Olette, on the other hand, was repulsed.

"I can see this is a conversation the two of you need to have alone; I think I'm going to go see what Hayner is up to. Goodbye, Selphie," Olette said politely excusing herself. She couldn't stand to watch any more food be chewed up by Selphie's molars.

"See you at home, Olette," Tidus responded as Olette slipped through the front door. He could tell she was running away. She did it often.

"Well," Selphie grumbled staring at Tidus with narrowed eyes. He could tell she was going to explode if she received an answer she wasn't happy with.

Tidus sighed. "Well, I didn't want to tell you but I had to go to tutoring sessions," he answered with pink cheeks. "Gosh, I'm so embarrassed."

"Tutoring? For what?" Selphie demanded.

"My history class, I've been having some troubles with the work and the teacher said my grade would go up if I attended tutoring so I had to go. I hope you can forgive me for being so distant," Tidus apologized.

Selphie smiled. "I thought perhaps there was someone else, I'm so glad it was just tutoring!" she exclaimed, "You got your grade up, right?" Tidus nodded. "Great! So you owe me a date in the next couple of days! You know, to make it up to me!" she cheered.

"All right! We'll go on a date," Tidus laughed.

Selphie smiled. "Great! Now I can show you that new outfit I bought last week that looks totally cute on me!" she cried happily, "it's yellow!" Tidus smiled. Selphie never changed.

* * *

Sora and Kairi had remained in the inn for the rest of the day. Kairi had thought it was too dangerous to leave so Sora paid for another night. The two had decided to watch television while lying on their bed. So far they had managed to watch a majority of the 'I Love Daisy' marathon.

"I love old tv shows," Kairi sighed happily.

Sora smiled. "I'm just glad you're happy and safe. I'd be happy to do anything with you, but I'm getting really hungry!" Sora whined rubbing his belly. "It feels so empty!"

Kairi tapped her chin thinking of solutions to this problem. She knew she was getting hungry as well. "Well, there's a kitchen portion in this room, maybe you could run to the lobby and find something we could cook?" she suggested, "I think that will be safe."

Sora grinned happily. "Yay!" he cried leaping from the bed and onto the floor. He landed on his feet. "I'll be right back!" he exclaimed slipping on his shoes and busting through their room door. He heard Kairi's giggles in his head as he ran down the hallway to the lobby.

He reached the lobby in a matter of seconds. Sora quickly scanned the lobby's store looking for signs of cook-able food. He found bags of ramen noodles on a rack. "These will do!" he exclaimed happily. He grabbed two packs and ran to where the cashier was. He pulled out some munny placed it on the counter and began his run back to the room. He quickly slid the room key in and pushed through the door locking it behind him. "I have brought food!" he exclaimed.

"What did you get?" Kairi asked lifting herself from the bed.

"Chicken flavored ramen," Sora announced as he walked into the kitchen area. He began searching for a pot.

Kairi smiled. "That'll do the job, but Sora…" she mumbled. Sora turned around to face Kairi. He could hear that there was something wrong in her voice. She smiled and placed a small kiss on his cheek. "Thank you for everything," she whispered.

Sora's face turned red. It was a sensation he hadn't felt in such a long time. "Oh, Kairi," he mumbled touching his cheek with his hand. "Can I have another one?" he asked quietly.

"Hm, I guess," she answered slyly. Sora puckered his lips and leaned toward her with a begging look in his eyes. She smiled and kissed his lips. It was a sensation she hadn't felt in a long time either. It was not until now she had realized just how much she had missed him. She ended the short, sweet kiss and gave him a tight hug. "I missed you so much, Sora. I tried blocking out my feelings but that never works does it?" she chuckled quietly.

He stroked her hair feeling the air of love intoxicate him once more. "I missed you so much too, Kairi. But now nothing will ever separate us because once your dad is out of the way things will return to normal and you can move back into the mansion!" he exclaimed happily.

She smiled. "Will it really return to the way it was?" she asked hopefully.

Sora grinned, "I promise you it will."


	8. Chapter 8

_A/N: I have a feeling some of you will feel very relieved after reading this update! _

_

* * *

_

**8: **The Trial

Yuna, Dagger, Riku, Zidane, Naminé, and Roxas left the police station at a quarter to midnight. The police promised to take action within the next couple of hours. They had to gather the officers and plan a strategy in order to successfully surround Kairi's father's house without leaving any room for escape. It was a relief to all that the man would finally be getting what he deserved. As for Yuna, Fuu, and Paine they would also be getting what they deserved. Since they testified they would not be sent to Juvenile Hall, but they would have 200 hours of community service. Their sentence hadn't been completely decided as the three girls still had a right to trial. In Yuna's eyes whatever sentence she was given would be better than having to suffer Juvenile Hall. She wouldn't be able to bear wearing stripes.

"Will you feel safe at home?" Dagger asked as the group walked Yuna to her front door.

Yuna nodded. "He doesn't even know where I live since I always went to visit him and he's probably more occupied trying to find his daughter than worrying about me," she answered tiredly, "Thank you for confronting me. I wouldn't have done all of this if you guys didn't convince me. I guess you guys are all right."

Roxas smirked. "I'll have to get that in writing later, but for now have a good night and see you tomorrow," he said with a small chuckle. He wished that Yuna would confess that to the whole school. He would just have to request that of her later.

Zidane and Dagger soon went their separate ways as well. They left Riku, Naminé, and Roxas to walk back home to their mansion alone. They figured Tidus and Olette were probably waiting for them.

"Just think tomorrow this time Kairi will be safe at home," Naminé sighed happily.

A small smile formed on Riku's face. "It's a comforting feeling," he said with a happy sigh of his own. It was an odd sight to see Riku happy, especially since he hadn't seen Lulu in such a long time. No one had complaints, though. Riku had change since they all first met. Instead of being an angry, nearly gothic child he'd begun to see the light in the world. Especially just recently. The three trekked back up the hill and into the mansion's front door tiredly. Tomorrow would be a big day and they all knew they needed to be rested for it. Tidus and Olette were already fast asleep in their beds so Riku, Naminé, and Roxas followed the trend.

The following morning all of the orphans were awake at seven in the morning preparing for the events of the day. Naminé had managed to locate Sora and Kairi in the inn and had asked them to return home because all was well. They were on their way. Olette, Tidus, Riku, Naminé, and Roxas were now seated at the dining table having toasted waffles for breakfast. With Sora out of the house the quality of their meals had declined. No one else could cook as well as Sora and no one else attempted. Despite the quality of their food, the whole household was at ease knowing that soon everyone would be safe. Even if they were going to be vomiting reheated waffle later.

* * *

Sora and Kairi walked down the streets of the First District. Even though Naminé had called to inform them that everything was all right, Kairi was still uneasy about walking around in public. She still felt like her father would jump out of nowhere and drag her off to her doom. For this reason Sora held her close protectively. He wanted her to feel protected and this was the best way he knew how to accomplish that. He wasn't going to let anything happen to her.

"Sora," Kairi quietly called. He turned his head to find Kairi staring at him deeply with her amethyst eyes. He could see that the life was returning to them, that welcoming sparkle that he loved was returning. He smiled mesmerized by her beauty; it was so mesmerizing that he didn't give her a verbal response. "S-Sora, stop looking at me with those lovesick eyes and answer me," she stuttered slightly agitated. She was mainly agitated at herself for beginning to lose herself in his cerulean stare.

Sora cleared his throat and regained his focus. "I'm sorry, what was it that you wanted?" he asked giving her his undivided attention.

She blushed. "Sora, you've been so caring and protective of me since that day you climbed to my window and rescued me since we were so young. So, when all of this is over I'd be delighted if you would ask me to be your girlfriend. I would accept without any doubt in my mind, because I know you will never mistreat me. A-And I love you." She spoke with such caring words Sora found himself on the verge of tears. These were the words he had waited to hear from her so long.

"I'll definitely be asking you tomorrow then," Sora replied holding back the choking feeling in his throat. He stopped walking and pulled her into a tight embrace that she didn't refuse. She couldn't wait to see what the future held for them.

After taking a few minutes to themselves the two continued to walk to the mansion hand in hand. It was all Kairi needed to know that she was secure. They reached the mansion within the hour. Sora smiled happy to enter the front door of the mansion. "We're home!" he shouted as Kairi closed the door behind her. He didn't hear a response. Sora scrunched up his nose as he began to wander around the rest of the house to search for any signs of anyone. "That's weird, I wonder where everybody is," he thought aloud.

Kairi followed him into the kitchen where they found a note attached to the refrigerator. "What's this?" Sora asked no one in particular. Kairi took a seat at the dining table. He picked up the note and read it out loud so that Kairi could also hear. "Sora and Kairi, we went ahead to the police station to see what was going on with Kairi's father's arrest. Please meet us there after you have had some breakfast."

Kairi smiled. "I'm happy to hear things are going well with that," she said. She stood up again and began to search the cabinets for cereal. She was so used to eating cereal for breakfast that she didn't even realize that Sora could cook her an actual meal.

"Yeah, you'll be able to move back in and then we can spend our nights together again," Sora said happily, "my bed has been very lonely since you left. But now we can pick up where we left off!" He opened the cabinet that had the cereal and handed Kairi a box of Lucky Gems.

She nodded. "I couldn't agree with you anymore, Sora-Sora," she laughed. Sora grinned.

The group was told to wait at the police station while the officers went to go arrest Kairi's father on the charges of child abuse, child manipulation, murder, and attempt at murder. Kairi's father had never been fully brought to justice for the murder of his wife or the extreme abuse of Kairi, but he wouldn't be getting away now. At least, that is what everyone was hoping for. Yuna, Zidane, and Dagger had arrived at the station a couple of minutes after the orphans. They shared their stories of watching the police storm the streets headed toward Kairi's father's house. Zidane described it as 'epic', which he then had to explain why that word made sense in the context to Dagger.

Kairi and Sora arrived half an hour later. "Hey guys," Sora greeted with a small wave. There was a big grin hanging on his face.

Riku smirked. He nudged Dagger and looked her in the eye. "I told you they would copulate," he whispered slyly. He turned away from her missing her face turn completely red. Zidane put his arm around Dagger trying to comfort her as she tried to banish the naughty thoughts from her mind.

Sora and Kairi took a seat in the waiting area with the rest of their friends and Yuna, Fuu, and Paine. Kairi looked at the three girls for the first time in years. Yuna may have visited her house regularly, but there was hardly an opportunity for her to be able to look her in the eye. Yuna looked uncomfortable as she shifted in her chair. Kairi narrowed her eyes to a glare. "Don't think just because you testified to the police that I'm going to automatically forgive you, not for what you put me through. This will take me a while to get over, but because I'm a bigger person than you. I'll manage," she growled. Yuna slouched in her chair feeling her shame weigh her down.

Sora put his hand over Kairi's. "Calm down, she's trying to make amends," he cooed rubbing the surface of her hand. Kairi nodded and closed her eyes beginning her count to 10. The rest of their time was spent with similar conflicts. Yuna and Kairi couldn't seem to hold a conversation without Kairi becoming angry at Yuna's actions. Luckily, Sora was always there to assuage her anger and calm her down. If he hadn't have been Yuna would probably have a black eye or a swollen lip, whichever Kairi would have hypothetically reached first.

Hours and hours passed by and silence fell over the waiting area. Dagger and Zidane fell asleep deciding to take a nap. Riku was still awake flipping through channels on the small television attached to the ceiling. There was nothing interesting on the television stations. Tidus, Olette, and Roxas were flipping through a magazine. Naminé was filing her nails. She decided while she was waiting she could keep up with her hygiene. Sora and Kairi were happily snuggling and whispering to each other. Yuna, Fuu, and Paine were watching whatever Riku happened to flip to. Each of them could think of nothing better to do with their time. It was then that Riku happened to flip to the news channel for the fiftieth time.

"Hey, look," Riku announced. He pointed the remote toward the television directing his company's line of sight. "Kairi's father is on television," he continued watching in awe as the police dragged the man out of his home.

Kairi frowned. "He can't get away from them, right?" she asked. Sora detected the hidden fear in her voice. He tightened his grip on her hand to give her a comforting squeeze as if to answer her question with a 'no'. She smiled weakly and let out a sigh. "So they're on their way here then," she said, mostly to herself.

"Yep, I can't wait to see that man behind bars," Paine muttered. She had a frown on her face.

"He still has a right to fair trial, though, doesn't he?" Kairi asked again, "Before when he was put on trial he weaseled his way out of it. How can you even be sure he'll actually be locked away for good this time?"

Sora frowned. "Kairi, stop being so negative. If you don't think positively nothing positive will happen. The only way you can begin to change your circumstances is by changing your attitude first," he advised.

Kairi paused. She was shocked that Sora could say something so deep. "Wow," she mumbled staring at him in disbelief. "When did you grow up?" she asked in shock.

Sora heard Roxas chuckling under his breath. He frowned. "That's not the answer I was expecting, but I'll take it. At least I'm not going to be beaten later for being rude," he growled staring directly at the snickering Roxas. Sure enough, Naminé, who was already agitated by Roxas's immature actions, turned and slapped the back of his head.

"Hey!" Roxas whined rubbing the area she slapped.

Naminé glared. "Stop being so immature! This is a serious situation. We should all be grateful Sora even has enough sense to give Kairi reasonable advice. He's definitely surpassed you in maturity, Roxas!" she exclaimed before hitting him several more times as he whined and pleaded with her to stop.

"I didn't mean too!" he cried as he tried to protect his head, but nothing would stop Naminé once she began her attack.

Kairi smiled weakly. "I missed you guys," she said with a giggle of her own. She quickly stifled her giggles, though. She didn't want to face the same fate as Roxas.

The police barged into the station. It took five officers to escort Kairi's father through the door and past the waiting area. Kairi watched as her father was dragged down the hallway to be probably be placed in an Interrogation room. She was happy he didn't see her. The last officer to enter the station addressed the waiting teenagers.

"Thank you for waiting here for so long. As you can see we have the criminal in custody. The trial will be help in two days so I suggest you prepare yourselves, and you Madame Kairi should probably find yourself a lawyer. I don't think this trial will be so complicated, but you never know these days. That is just my suggestion to you," the police officer suggested, "Now if you excuse me we have to go chat with your father." With those words being said the officer turned away from the group and walked down the hallway disappearing from sight.

"I guess we can go home," Tidus said looking at the rest of the group.

"Come on Fuu, Paine. I think we should go shopping and then get our hair done," Yuna said lifting herself from her seat. She looked behind her and was displeased to see her butt had left a large dent in the chair. "Stress really does make you gain weight," she sighed before turning and leaving the building with Fuu and Paine chasing after her giving her comforting words.

Sora scratched his head. "Doesn't everybody leave a dent in the seat after they've been sitting there a while?" he asked confused at why that would upset Yuna.

Kairi giggled and gave him a hug. "Don't worry about she's just a natural drama queen," she whispered so that only Sora could hear her. He grinned and gave her a nod.

Naminé and Olette smiled at each other. They could see that Sora and Kairi were finally coming together. Dagger, on the other hand, was full of blushes and embarrassing thoughts. Zidane was trying to comfort her as he waved goodbye to the group and escorted the hysterical girl out of the station. He didn't want Dagger accidentally ruining Sora and Kairi's moment by screaming her thoughts about them copulating. He had a feeling Dagger would be embarrassed by public displays of affection for quite a while, which meant he wouldn't be getting any for a while. He muttered to himself as he walked Dagger down the street and away from the station and Riku's teasing.

In the next day Kairi did attain a lawyer and was preparing herself for a trial. She never thought she would be testifying against her father or even that the scars, bruises, and several other injuries might be the things that would set her free. The thought of the following afternoon scared her. She sat on her bed contemplating the events that would happen tomorrow. "I don't know how I'm going to face him," she whispered to herself. Kairi had gotten in the habit of talking to herself when she thought no one else was around. She neglected to realize that as long as she lived in the mansion Sora would always be around a corner watching her and making sure she was all right. He was doing so now, standing outside of her room with his ear glued to the door so he could hear her.

She sighed and fell back on her bed. She had missed this room and was so happy to be reunited with the crappy mattress and pink sheets. It was a sight for sore eyes and a wonderful feeling for sore muscles. "Maybe I can just pretend he's not there," she whispered again, "I don't think I'm strong enough for this. What am I going to do?"

As she was beginning to start her descent into her mental doldrums Sora barged into her room. "Kairi!" he exclaimed, "I was standing outside of your door making sure you were okay and the things I am hearing I can't take anymore!"

She blinked. "But Sora I'm not doing anything but talking to myself. It's not like I'm in here making dirty noises," she explained with a confused, blank expression on her face.

He turned red. "Kairi! Why are you so naughty! You know that's not what I meant, or at least I hope you know that, gah. I know we've gotten older and all but I love you for you…n-not because I want to be naked…with, ah!" Sora cried covering his face to try and hide his embarrassment. He let out small squeals and screams getting out all of his antsy antics. He lastly let out a sigh and uncovered his composed face. "What I meant was, I can't stand to hear you down talk yourself. Kairi, it's time you started believing in yourself. I mean, if you don't how can you ever expect to be free of your father? He may not be with you, but if you continue to doubt yourself the way he doubted you he's still going to be nagging at your conscience. Kairi, you have to promise me that you'll start speaking positively!" he exclaimed. Somehow in the middle of his speech he had managed to walk toward Kairi and pull her into a tight, comforting embrace.

She smiled as she allowed herself to let go of her restrictions. Sora was safe; it was okay for her to be herself. "I promise, Sora. Just as long as you're here to help me through this," she answered back. She closed her eyes and nuzzled his shoulder letting herself drift away in his arms.

The next day was as stressful and as hectic as Kairi had expected it to be. The trial was public so nearly everyone in town was present. Everyone had longed to see Kairi and they weren't going to miss the opportunity they had to support her. Everyone had also longed for some excitement, and a trial was practically in the definition of excitement a town could share. She was happy to see all of her friends, but at the same time it only made her more nervous to be confessing her life story to so many people. How would they look at her?

The trial began promptly at 3 p.m. with everyone seated and quiet. All of the witnesses gave their testimonies and Kairi quietly and fearfully gave hers. She could feel the heat of everyone's stares as she revealed her secret scars and bruises that covered her body. The stab wounds gave everyone a fright. Her story, in general, gave everyone a fright. By time it was time for the jury to decide whether or not Kairi's father was guilty or not guilty the entire room was glaring daggers into the back of Kairi's father's head. He didn't seem to notice because he was too busy eyeing his daughter with a glare of his own.

She kept her eyes on Sora the whole time. She had requested he be allowed to sit next to her, and her request was granted. The rest of her roommates were seated in the front row behind her giving her the support she needed. Kairi turned to look at Sora whom was already staring at her with loving eyes. She smiled weakly fighting back the emotions that were tugging at her heart. "Did I do a good job?" she choked reaching under the table to grab Sora's hand.

He nodded. "You did just fine, Kairi," he replied tenderly.

"Kairi," Naminé called quietly. She turned to face the blonde. "Just so you know, whatever happens we're all here for you, okay?" Kairi nodded happily. She felt a warm feeling inside knowing that she had friends that cared about her. She now knew she would never be alone, again. With a wonderful boy like Sora in her life and friends that truly cared about her she now felt like she had meaning in her life.

The jurors returned after the few hours they spent debating over the fate of Kairi's father. A representative from the jury stood and addressed the judge. Kairi felt her fingers squeezing Sora's hand instinctively. She didn't even feel Sora squirm though she was squeezing him so tightly. Kairi took a deep breath and held it in not wanting to exhale until she knew what her fate would be. _'No matter what happens there will be a good result. I just have to keep telling myself that. Once I thought I was alone, but now I know different. There is meaning in my life and I do have a purpose. But please, if there is a God please don't let my father get a hold of me,' _she thought as her grip on Sora's hand continued to tighten.

"We hereby declare Ms. Yuna, Ms. Paine, and Ms. Fuu guilty by association. We hereby declare Mr. Abe Normal also guilty of the murder of his wife, the extreme abuse of his daughter, the manipulation of teenagers, and the attempt at murdering a teenager," the juror announced before returning to his seat.

The judge then turned to look at Yuna, Paine, and Fuu. "You three are sentenced to 200 hours of community service," she declared. She then turned to Kairi's father who strangely had a big grin on his face. "You, sir, are sentenced to life in prison. Take him away."

The police officers forcefully lifted Kairi's father from his chair and began to drag him toward his temporary confinement till he would be transferred to a prison in Agrabah. "Kairi!" he cried as they were attaching the handcuffs to his wrist. She looked at him with fearful eyes that only made him chuckle. "You'll never be rid of your father, Kairi! We're blood!" he cried as they dragged him away and into the hallway that lead to his cell.

Sora squeezed Kairi's hand gently. "Don't let him get to you, Kairi. He's gone," he said, "and now I'm going to take care of you."

Kairi turned to look at Sora. She smiled. His cerulean eyes were practically shining. There was such a determination and love within them that she could resist the urge to fall into his arms. She rested her head on his chest as she began to cry tears of relief. He wrapped his arms around her as she wept into his only fancy, button-down shirt.

"We'll leave you two alone," Olette whispered before she began shooing everyone away from the sight. "We'll be waiting outside," she whispered again before leaving her seat with the rest of the gang behind her.

"Sora," Kairi shakily called. She wiped the remaining tears from her eyes and looked up into his shining, cerulean ones. "Are things going to change now?" she asked hopefully, "I'm really ready for a fresh start."

He smiled and nodded. "No worries, Kai-Kai. You're stuck with me!" he exclaimed happily. With those words said he leaped from his chair dragging her up with him. She screamed out of pure shock as he grabbed behind her legs and slung her over his shoulder.

"Sora!" she cried, "Put me down!"

"Hell no!" Sora shouted happily as he ran toward the exit of the trial room. He had obviously learned a bit of language from Kairi. He giggled happily carrying his love away from the mess of her life.

Kairi's protesting cries soon became giggles. _'An eternity with him won't be so bad.' _

_

* * *

_

_A/N: As you can probably already tell, the end is coming soon. My sequels are never very long. The next couple of chapters or chapter, it depends what I decide to do, will end what seems to have been my best story series 'I Thought I Was Alone' and 'Meaning'. Please review! I love you to hear what you guys think. _


	9. Chapter 9

_A/N: Well summer has come. My boyfriend is out of town, and I have nothing else to do. So I figure now is the perfect time to do some writing, as you had probably already noticed. So enjoy the updates! _

_

* * *

_

**9: **Graduation

Life returned to normal.

"Sora! Get up! It's time for school!" Kairi cried while bouncing on top of Sora as he laid in his bed. He whined and rolled away from her. "Sora!" she cried with a little pout on her face.

"I don't wanna wake up yet!" he cried back covering his head with his blanket. Kairi sighed. A smirk formed on her face. She jumped off of his bed and went over to his door opening it and slamming it shut to pretend she was leaving. She saw Sora's body relax and knew it was the opportune moment to strike. She tiptoed toward Sora's bed and kneeled down at his bedside. She reached up and began tickling him from underneath the blanket. "Ah! Kai-Kai stop it!" he cried as she continued to torture him. He squirmed and rolled around in his bed messing up his sheets. Kairi leaped on top of him so that he couldn't get away from her. She would make him pay.

"What do you say!" she shouted while tickling his underarms. Sora was laughing so hard he couldn't breathe and the tears were beginning to escape from his reluctant tear ducts. "I don't hear anything!"

Sora cried, "I'll get up! I'll get up! Please, Kai-Kai, stop it!"

Kairi giggled, "Well since you begged me." She removed her hands and hopped off of Sora's bed contented with her accomplishment. Sora sat up in his bed and grumbled to himself. He didn't know how many rude awakenings he could take. Soon, he might have to get up like everyone else with the use of an alarm clock.

"Kai-Kai what happened to those gentle kisses you used to give me to wake me up," Sora whined as he scooted to the edge of the bed. His feet hit the floor and Kairi could see that he was wearing the boxers she had bought him a while ago, the ones with the kisses all over them.

Kairi sighed happily. "Well, I did try kissing you awake, but you continued to sleep so I gave you a couple of minutes and returned here with my evil tickles," she explained. There was a smile that never left her face. "Besides it's important that you're wide awake today, remember?"

Sora's mouth opened in shock. How could he have forgotten? "Graduation!" he exclaimed excitedly, "Oh Kairi you should've just told me and I would've woken up right away! Eh, who am I kidding no I wouldn't have," he said with a slight mumble. Kairi shook her head. Sora was so silly. "So, is that the outfit you're going to wear under your gown?" he asked now staring at her clothing. Kairi was still dressed in a pair of gray sweats and small white tee.

She blushed. "Of course not! I worked so hard to catch up to you guys why would I ruin all my hard work with a pair of sweats and this shirt!" she cried angrily. Sora shrugged. "Anyway, you should start getting dressed," she said in a calmer voice.

Sora smiled. "All right," he replied slyly. He ripped off the white t-shirt he had been wearing for a night shirt and tossed it onto the floor. He grinned at Kairi and began to walk over to her with a mischievous look in his eye.

"H-Hey!" Kairi cried backing away from him, "Cool down, Casanova!"

Sora pouted, "But Kaireeee!"

"Sora what did I tell you about pronouncing my name like that? My name is Kairi or Kai-Kai not Karey!" she exclaimed giving him one of her signature frowns. Sora loved how her nose would scrunch up when she was angry; he thought it was cute. "Why're you looking at me like that, Sora?" she asked indignantly.

Sora chuckled. "Because I've cornered you and now you won't be able to escape my love!" he exclaimed happily before taking her in his arms. She screamed as he lifted her off of her feet and spun around happily.

"Sora!" she protested, "I have to get ready for graduation!"

Sora released Kairi and the two began getting ready for graduation. In the middle of his dressing he realized Kairi had told him to get up for school, which was a lie. They were out of school! To get her back he had to chase her around her room while she was barely dressed. In response to Sora's attack Kairi had to steal his tie and make him chase her around the entire mansion. After she had gotten dressed, of course. This interrupted Naminé and Roxas who had been happily watching the X-Games while folding clothing. Roxas joined the chase planning on wringing Sora's neck. Naminé stayed on the couch and Olette joined her in Roxas's place. They had grown close. The three-way chase also ended up in the hang out room where Riku and Lulu were having one of their infamous make out sessions. This only angered Riku and Lulu and the couple began chasing all of them.

Tidus, Selphie, Zidane, and Dagger were in the kitchen trying to figure out how to make pancakes when the group charged in. Pancake mixed was spilled everywhere. Naminé ran into the kitchen to see the sight and was disgusted so she joined the chase and chased them all out the front door ending their fun. Nothing had changed.

It was two in the afternoon and finally the household was ready to graduate. The orphans and their company left the mansion and started their walk to the town square where the graduation would be held. Sora and Kairi walked hand in hand at the lead of the group. Roxas and Naminé were closely behind mainly because Roxas was trying to escape his lovely girlfriend. She wasn't completely pleased with Roxas's appearance and felt that his hair needed some tidying up, thus she was trying to fix certain places with her own saliva. Zidane, Dagger, Tidus, and Selphie were happily watching. This was their form of entertainment. Zidane had successfully taught Dagger to be more 'chill', and in the process she had taught Zidane to be a little more like a gentleman. That was why for this important occasion he had brushed his tail and gelled back his messy hair. Riku and Lulu were behind the group, as usual.

They reached the town square with time to spare before the ceremony began. The rest of the gang was already there. Aerith, Tifa, Rikku, and Yuffie were happily taking pictures of themselves and other miscellaneous graduates.

"Kairi!" Rikku shrieked waving the group over to where the four girls were standing. "Please tell me you're as excited as I am!" Kairi nodded happily and gave each of the girls a tight embrace before returning to the arms of her Sora.

"So what are your plans for after high school?" Aerith asked addressing the entire party.

Selphie sighed dreamily. "Well! Me and Tidus are going to be wed at the Sunset Terrace at Twilight Town!" she squealed excitedly. Tidus stared at her with a funny face. Selphie leaned in and whispered into Yuffie's ear, "He just doesn't know it yet." Yuffie and Selphie laughed while Tidus just stood there confused.

"I'm going to go to Traverse Town University to study business management and hospitality," Naminé announced proudly, "I'm going to own my hotel one day and its going to be spick and span!"

Roxas smiled. "And I'm going to become a minister like my father!" he cried.

The group was silenced. "Roxas, I thought you wanted to be a rock artist or a professional athlete so that you could participate in the X-games!" Sora exclaimed with that usual dumbfounded look on his face.

Roxas shook his head. "Nah, I know what I really want to do now. Those were just teenage dreams, I'm a man now," he explained giving his chest a small pound. Naminé hugged Roxas adoring his maturity.

"I'm going to pursue photography at the university," Olette answered quietly.

"And I'll be joining her," Hayner said with a grin. He put his arm around Olette's shoulder. No one could miss the large blush that had appeared on her cheeks. It was cute. He had a habit of appearing out of nowhere.

Riku cleared his throat. He wanted their undivided attention. "Lulu and I are going to attend the Police Academy," he announced. This was another shocker. He locked eyes with Kairi. "You inspired me."

"Riku," Kairi mumbled. She smiled and walked toward him with her arms ready for a hug. Riku felt his heartbeat increase. Kairi still made him so nervous, mainly because she reminded him of someone important to him. She gave him a tight hug before returning to Sora. Riku smiled. _'I wish you could be here, Ashe_,' he thought.

"I'm going to become a chef! So I'm going to the university to study the culinary arts!" Sora proudly announced.

Kairi sighed. "As for me, I'm not really sure what I'm going to do. I was so focused on just getting out of high school I seemed to miss that part so right now I'm just going to the community college for general studies," she explained.

"I'll be there with you," Zidane laughed, "I haven't made up my mind either!"

"My mom wants me to go to some finishing school," Dagger said with a hint of distaste in her voice, "But I told her she needs to remove that stick from her-!" Zidane quickly covered Dagger's mouth before she could continue. He laughed nervously and pulled Dagger away from the group.

"I think he taught her a bit too well," Yuffie laughed nervously, "But anyway. Rikku and I are going to be teachers. I'm going to teach music and she's going to teach art!"

"We thought it'd be fitting for us," Rikku giggled giving her sister a high five.

Tifa nodded. "That is pretty fitting. As for me, I've gotten a contract with the Radiant Garden Boxing League so I'm becoming a professional boxer," she said happily, "I'll be leaving within the next week so I expect a going away party and a bunch of gifts!"

"I'm going to become caretaker for orphans," Aerith said, "In case any of you wanted to know."

Naminé let out a sigh. "Looks like we'll all be going our separate ways then, huh?" she said with a bit of disappointment behind her voice.

"But that's all right; we'll be in each other's hearts so it doesn't matter how far away we go!" Sora exclaimed throwing his fist into the air. "And besides Naminé, it's not like we all won't still be living in the mansion. And it's not like the majority of us are staying in town. It won't be so bad."

"Would all the graduates take their places!"

The group turned to see Principle Ansem on the microphone waving all of the graduates to the front rows set up in the town square. The group filed into their seats joined the rest of the graduating senior class. As soon as everyone was settled Principle Ansem began the program. He said his speech and was followed by the guest speakers from the school district. Recently, Twilight Town and Traverse Town schools joined together in one school district to promote the interaction between their two towns. So far it was working great.

Next the salutatorian began his speech. Kairi was surprised to see that Axel was the salutatorian. She never knew he had become so dedicated to his studies. Nevertheless she enjoyed his speech and the little prank he played at the end. He set a string of balloons on fire. The balloons exploded at the end, it was pretty cool. Principle Ansem was furious. He was the same old Axel. The valedictorian had the next speech. No one was shocked to see that the valedictorian was Dagger; of course, she went by Garnet in the school program. Despite Zidane's eagerness to make her improper she still maintained a pride in her work and ended up as number one of the class while Zidane was the next to last in rank. That didn't stop their love, though.

"So my fellow students, I wish you all the best of luck as we leave this school and continue on through the adventures that life brings us," Dagger announced. With those words being said she politely curtsied and left the stage. There was a uproar in applause and cheers, mostly because the boring speeches were done and the graduation process was going to start.

The students were arranged alphabetically. The orphans were placed under the letter O so Kairi got to happily watch as the majority of her friends were able to walk across the stage. Then, finally, it was her turn. It came quicker than she had expected._'Well this is it! Ah, I wasn't so nervous when I was sitting down and now my legs are quaking under my gown, oh gosh. Ah! That's my name!'_ Kairi panicked. She quickly began to walk across the stage with a mix of a smile and a frown on her face. She didn't know whether or not she should be smiling or freaking out. She shook hands with Principle Ansem and received her diploma and before she could blink twice she was on her way back to her seat next to Naminé. Also, before she knew it she was switching her tassel to the other side of her cap and tossing it into the air.

Kairi giggled happily and turned to Naminé to give her big hug. Naminé happily received it and returned it with one of her own. "We're finally adults!" Naminé cried happily, "Nothing will stop us now!"

"Not as long as we stay together!" Kairi replied just as loudly.

Teenagers were cheering all around. It was a momentous occasion. There were tears of joy, shouts of joy, and excited squeals that pierced through the thick air and flew to the heavens. Selphie, Rikku, and Yuffie's squeals were especially loud this afternoon. Normally, someone would be trying to shush them because of the frequencies of their cries, but since everyone else was nearly as loud their squeals almost blended in with all the verbal chaos. There was such a verbal chaos that Kairi couldn't hear Sora calling to her.

"Kairi!" Sora shouted as loud as he could.

Kairi released Naminé to go and hug some more friends. She turned around to see Sora screaming at her. "Why're you screaming!" she screamed back jokingly. She smiled and ran to her boyfriend pulling him into a tight hug.

Sora grinned his cheesy grin before releasing her. "Kairi, there's something I have to ask you later so make sure you're ready to go have dinner tonight!" he shouted so that she could hear him. She nodded before pulling him into another embrace.

* * *

Zidane was walking Dagger home as he always did. He had his arm around her waist and the two were happily enjoying their surroundings and each other. "That was some graduation, huh? I'm so proud of you, Dag," Zidane said with a grin on his face.

Dagger smiled. "I know, I'm pretty proud of myself too. But I can't help but worry about what my mom's gonna do about the finishing school. I really don't want to go, Zidane!" she cried. Her smile turned to frown as she thought about it.

"It's not like I can't visit you while you're there," Zidane suggested trying to lighten her spirits. Dagger shook her head. "Why can't I visit you?" he asked inquisitively.

She sighed. "It's all the way at Disney Castle. My mother only wants the finest education for me, you know. The finishing school here wasn't good enough for me, apparently," she answered sadly, "Please don't let me go there, Zidane. I want to stay here with you!"

Zidane let out a sigh of his own. "I don't know Dagger, your ma knows whats best for you," he began. Dagger put her hand on his mouth. Zidane couldn't help but be mesmerized by her alluring brown eyes. She was staring deep into his own blue eyes. "D-Dagger," he mumbled, "Why're are you looking at me like that?"

"Because I have an idea," she replied. The smile returned to her face.

"A-And what's that?"

"I'll whisper it to you," she said. Dagger leaned closer to Zidane's body giving him goosebumps all over. She placed her mouth only a centimeter away from the surface of his ear. "Zidane, marry me?" she whispered.

His jaw dropped. "D-Dagger! What are you saying!" he exclaimed in pure shock. He stumbled away from her nearly falling on his tail. "Have you lost your mind! We can't get married we're still in…no we're not. But still! I thought you wanted to do more with life than just be a housewife!" he exclaimed again.

"And I can. This way I can, rather than waste my life and time in a lonely finishing school!" Dagger exclaimed. She inched closer to Zidane with the most beautiful begging eyes he had ever seen. "Please understand me. I love you and you love me, so why not? We were going to anyway, right?" she asked.

Zidane blushed. "Yeah, I just thought we'd wait longer," he giggled. His entire face was red from the thought of being Dagger's husband.

"So let's just do it now. So my mother will have to let me stay here…with you," she begged, "I won't regret it."

He scratched the back of his neck. "I never thought I'd be getting married at the age of 18, but I'll take what life gives me," he replied, "but I'm asking, okay? Because I'm the man!"

Dagger laughed, "Fine, fine. Let's pretend none of this just happened and you can ask me now."

Zidane smirked. He grabbed Dagger's shoulders and looked her in the eye. "Be my wife?" he asked with an almost seductive undertone.

"O-Okay," she stuttered being caught off guard. "That's definitely not what I was expecting."

"I know, I wanted to surprise you," he replied with a sly grin.

"Well I'll go home and get my white dress and you go home and find a jacket to go with your slacks then you'll pick me up and we'll go to the chapel in the Third District, okay?" Zidane nodded and the two parted ways.

* * *

Kairi and Sora sat down to dinner at the local diner. Kairi was sipping some of her lemonade while Sora was studying the menu wondering what he should order. "So Sora, what did you want to ask me?" she asked, "I've been dying to know."

Sora grinned and put the menu down. "Now Kai-Kai, what kind of boyfriend would I be if I spoiled such a surprise?" he asked purposefully dancing around her question.

She whined. "Sora! Quit teasing me, won't you just ask me? Oh, please!" she cried with begging eyes.

"You're not going to get me with that trick, Kairi!" he proclaimed. He lifted the menu from the table and covered his line of vision so he could not see the extremely cute puppy dog face Kairi had put on for him.

She whined again. "Sora, you're so mean!" she exclaimed while grumbling to herself. She took another sip of her lemonade before placing her menu to the side. Kairi already knew what she wanted. She wanted the chicken caesar salad plate. It came with a buttered roll. Kairi sighed and stared at the lines on the table trying to create pictures out of them.

"Can I take your meal orders now?"

Kairi raised her head to see their waitress Xion staring at her with a kind smile on her face. "Sora, are you ready to order?" Kairi asked trying to look through the menu.

He finally placed the menu on the table allowing himself to be seen. He still had a cheesy grin on his face. Oh, how Kairi longed to know what he was going to ask her. "Yes, can I get the cheeseburger platter with extra ketchup?" he requested.

"No prob, and for you Kairi?" Xion asked.

"I'd like the chicken caesar salad, please," Kairi requested handing Xion her menu.

"I'll be back with your orders in no time, guys. In the mean time try not to cause too much commotion in the restaurant, okay? People are trying to eat here they don't want to see you sucking face!" Xion teased as she picked up Sora's menu. She happily ran away before Kairi or Sora could protest.

"That Xion, I swear," Kairi laughed.

Sora smiled. "She's nice though. And she's still got two more years of high school left," Sora said. He stared at Kairi with loving eyes. Kairi felt her cheeks heating up. Sora made her feel so happy and so dizzy at the same time. It was a good type of dizzy, though. He made the butterflies in her stomach churn. But she couldn't break the stare. He was just too much for her. Perhaps Xion was right about their behavior. Perhaps they couldn't control themselves. "I love you, Kairi," he whispered from across the table.

"I love you too, Sora," Kairi replied in a whisper of her own.

Their dinner arrived quickly and they ate their meals quietly with the exception of random squeals and exclamations. The two were playing footsies underneath the table and they had a tendency to be a little violent with the game. Once they had finished eating Sora paid for the meal and the two exited the diner. "So where are we going now?" Kairi asked, "surely we aren't going home?"

Sora grinned, "Follow me!"

Sora led Kairi to the park. "Do you remember this place, Kairi?" he asked before plopping down on the grass. "I wanted to watch the sunset with you, remember?"

"I think I do," Kairi mumbled mostly to herself. She began to think about it and she did remember. She remembered telling him what her father had told a long time ago about her being a mistake. She remembered kissing Sora, and the rest was blank. "Yeah, I remember," she mumbled with a slight blush on her face. "I'm sorry I attacked you like that, I wasn't thinking."

Sora smiled. "It's all right," he assured her. _'I didn't mind one bit,' _he thought. Kairi sat down next to him resting her head on his shoulder. They were in the same exact spot in the park they had sat in before when they watched the sunset. "I don't know if you remember this, but this was the place where you first admitted to loving me. You fell asleep afterward and you said 'I think I might love you' but it was a confession nonetheless," Sora explained. Kairi blushed. "That's why I thought we could come here so I could ask you my question."

Kairi removed her head from his shoulder and stared into his cerulean eyes. They had a golden tint because the setting sun was reflecting off of him. Everything about him seemed more golden, even his tanned skin seemed to glow in the light. "What is your question?" she asked quietly. She found herself melting from his stare.

He smiled and placed his hand on her lap. "Kairi, I promised to be with you forever and I intend on keeping that promise. So I just wanted to make it official. We don't have to do it anytime soon, but Kairi, will you marry me?" he asked cautiously. He almost seemed hesitant. Sora reached into his back pocket and pulled out a small golden ring with a tiny diamond attached to the band. "I didn't have enough money to buy something extravagant with a box, but I thought this would suffice. I always thought you preferred simple things anyway."

Kairi was speechless. All she could do was stare at him. The words had escaped her.

"I'm sorry I asked so suddenly, Kai-Kai. I thought this would make you happy, I swear I'm not trying to rush into anything," Sora mumbled, "You can forget I asked. We'll save it for later, I guess." He sighed, disheartened, and turned to tuck the ring back into his pocket. Kairi grabbed his wrist and stopped him.

She took the ring from him and slipped it onto her left ring finger. "You don't know how happy this makes me, I love you and I want to be with you as long as time allows," she splurted happily. She admired how the ring looked on her finger. She couldn't help but feel a since of belonging.

Sora grinned and pulled Kairi into a tight hug. "I'm so happy!" he squealed wanting to hop around the park, but Kairi had another idea in mind. She pulled away from Sora slightly just so she could look him in the eyes. She had such a loving stare that Sora couldn't resist her. He was pulled to her by their magnetic force. Kairi kissed him lightly on his cheek, but that wasn't enough for Sora. He gently grabbed Kairi's face with his hands and pulled her into a deep kiss.

* * *

_A/N: And the next chapter will be the epilogue. I figured all these characters deserved one. Thanks for reading! Please leave me a review and tell me what you thought of the series. I've been very happy to write for you for all this time. _

_Just in case any of you were wondering I do plan on writing another story, so you should all ook forward to that. Add me to your Author Alert list if you're interested! And to keep you entertained just in case you're lacking some fanfiction to read you can always read some of my other works. _


	10. Chapter 10

_A/N: And this is the end of the 'I Thought I was Alone' and 'Meaning' series. I hope you all have enjoyed it. I know that I have despite my neglect at updates and what not. I'm sure at points it seemed like I was never going to write, but I always come through don't I? I hope so. Well enjoy! _

_

* * *

_

**Epilogue **

Ten years had passed and the only inhabitants of the mansion were Riku and Lulu. Once all of the other orphans had left he remained deciding the keep the mansion under his name. He enjoyed the silence and isolation from the rest of Traverse Town, and with everyone gone it was especially lonely. He was satisfied with his living conditions as long as Lulu remained with him. She knew how to cook so losing Sora wasn't such a loss. He also knew how to keep things tidy so losing Naminé also wasn't such a loss. The two of them kept the mansion within good conditions and were even working on landscaping the front yard from its desolate, muddy appearance. Both of them were successful police officers. Nothing got past them. Since they were certified the crime in Traverse Town had decreased to practically nothing. The town was at peace and certainly no men like Kairi's father dared to cross its borders.

Riku and Lulu had married at the age of twenty-five and now four years later they were expecting a child. Riku intended to make sure that their family stayed together. He also intended to make sure that his child was perfectly protected from diseases and harm. He already had a protective complex and the child hadn't even been born. Lulu found it amusing.

Naminé did open her hotel and it was the fanciest place in all of Traverse Town. It had five stars in all areas of hospitality and cleanliness. She enjoyed her work and made sure her employees kept the building spotless. She was known for walking around with a pair of gloves to test the area for dust. There were stories of her even attacking a maid with a broom for neglecting to dust a book shelf. Naminé would not have her reputation ruined.

She and Roxas were still together busily planning their wedding. Roxas wanted a traditional wedding in his own church that was ironically located near her hotel, while Naminé wanted to marry in one of the conference rooms of her hotel. This is the reason why they still hadn't sealed the deal. Their love was still strong, despite not having the rings to match. He often hung around in Naminé's office while she worked. After the day's work they went home to their apartment in the Third District. They lived as if they were already married. Seifer had given up on chasing Naminé and turned his interests to other women. He got himself in trouble often.

Tidus and Selphie did have a wedding at the Sunset Terrace of Twilight Town. It just was not as soon as Selphie had liked, but she was happy to be his wife nonetheless. She became a housewife and was happily helping raise two children already and expecting a third. Her mother often visited along with Kairi who couldn't stay away from her best friend too long. This was mainly because Selphie called everyday complaining about how much she missed her or how lonely she felt. This was especially bad because she was pregnant, and it was even worse when Tidus was gone on business meetings.

Tidus happened to land a job in Twilight Town real estate. He was one of the best salesmen because of his smile and his people skills. Tidus Tillmitt definitely was a power to be reckoned with. He took on Selphie's last name simply because he wasn't familiar with his and he felt like he belonged to that family more. In other words, he was completely whipped. He didn't think it was such a bad thing, though. After all, he already was expecting his third child, right?

Olette went on to become a photographer for the Radiant Garden Teen Magazine. She shot pictures of beauties all day long. She found work exhausting, but she enjoyed taking pictures and being in charge. Through the years she had gained confidence and a sense of assertiveness. She was no longer a door-mat or a person to bully. She even went back to writing her poems that she loved so much. Hayner supported her the entire way. He was working on proposing to her, but he could never seem to get the words out right. Ironically, now he was the one with the confidence problem.

Hayner and Olette had to relocate to Radiant Garden because of Olette's job opportunity, but they make sure to send postcards and letters to the rest of the gang as often as possible. Each year they make sure that Kairi gets a Christmas card. It was one of the conditions that they agreed on when Kairi finally released Olette to let her board her gummi ship.

Zidane and Dagger had to flee to Twilight Town after they married without her mother's consent. The whole ordeal was very messy. They managed to be able to stay in the mansion for a couple of weeks after graduation, but eventually Dagger's mother found out where she was. So a month after graduation the married Zidane and Garnet (her legal name) Tribal had to move to Twilight Town. They visited every Christmas and when Dagger's mother finally died they visited even more often. Dagger loved her mother dearly even though she did not love her decisions. She made sure to give her mother a large funeral and invite the whole town. She now tends to her grave and makes sure to drag their daughter with her whenever she visits her mother. Dagger strongly believes that her daughter should have a connection with her mother. Dagger is all about family.

Dagger is a housewife and also a teacher at the elementary school her daughter attends. She didn't want to be too far away from her child; she thought that might cause them to drift away. It turns out Dagger was becoming just as overbearing as her mother was. Zidane, on the other hand, is considered the fun parent. He's taught his daughter a couple of naughty words she has sworn not to say in front of her mother. He also has a job as an actor, which is fitting for Zidane's dramatics. Dagger and her daughter often attend Zidane's shows and rehearsals to give him support.

Tifa became a World-Known Boxing Champion. She often takes vacations to visit her friends in Traverse Town. She decided to fully move back into town when Aerith died in a gummi ship accident. Sephiroth was the pilot. Some call it a homicide, but no one can be for sure since Sephiroth's body was never found. Cloud spends his days searching for evidence that Sephiroth is alive. He has become obsessed with the idea that Sephiroth purposely murdered Aerith rather than understanding that he was drunk while he was flying. Tifa tries to comfort him while also trying to win his heart. Her efforts have been futile.

Rikku and Yuffie did become art and music teachers. They teach at the high school in Traverse Town. They have no love life and enjoy watching the love of others blossom. So far, they have decided all they need is each other. A true sisterly bond. This was mainly because they haven't left Traverse Town and seen all of the other men that exist. Their mother refuses to let them leave, because she cannot bear a life without her darling daughters. Rikku and Yuffie don't mind, though. They'd much rather be spending time with their friends and teaching at the high school they once attended.

Axel and Demyx ended up starting a rock band called Fire and Water. Kairi always thought their name was pretty corny. They had dying fans all across the worlds. With Demyx's awesome guitar skills and Axel's drum beats they were invincible. Also, with the new inclusion of their lead singer Aqua their fandom was ever rising. Their next gig was in Atlantica. Demyx had always wanted to play underwater to the fishes. While touring Axel met a lovely, sadistic girl named Larxene. The two of them somehow hit it off with her throwing things at Axel and they ended up getting hitched in Twilight Town. It wasn't a fancy ceremony like Selphie and Tidus had. The two actually eloped instead. She now lives on the tour gummi ship with them and is often threatening to kill her husband. She enjoys torturing Demyx on a regular basis, and Aqua just avoids her. Somehow. After seeing how Larxene acted after marriage Demyx swore that he would never be married. He instead enjoys the life of a bachelor, minus the sexy groupies. Women scare him.

Xion ended up witnessing a crime on her senior trip to The Land of Dragons. She was entered into the Witness Protection Program of Traverse Town and now it is as if she never existed. The diner never found another waitress to replace her.

Yuna, Fuu, and Paine went their separate ways. Yuna moved back to Twilight Town to learn her father's trade. She hopes to one day own his company. She's still searching for a cute boy. Fuu stayed in Traverse Town. She is one of the employees at Naminé's hotel. She is often chastised by the blonde for being lazy and showing up to work late. The only reason she hasn't been fired is because Naminé needs Fuu. Paine moved to Radiant Garden to work for Mr. Scrooge's ice cream business. She's slowly working her way up the career ladder. In Radiant Garden she found another boy that suits her fancy. His name is Barret, but like Riku, he isn't interested in Paine either.

Sora and Kairi were married two years after their graduation. Instead of picking a major in college she decided she would stay at home and raise the children. She still studies in human relations hoping to become a caretaker, like Aerith had. The two had become very close before Aerith's accident. Sora and Kairi have one daughter and one son. They don't get along very well, but Kairi tries her best to keep them calm. She is perfectly content with her life and her wonderful husband, Sora.

He did become a chef and opened his own restaurant in the Second District next to the inn. The restaurant is downstairs and their house is on the floor above it. Sora wanted to live close to his work. He is a five-star chef and people come from afar to eat his meals. Thus, he has made a lot of new friends. Unfortunately, he didn't manage to mature past his eighteenth year. Naminé often visits and criticizes him for this. Roxas secretly gives him high fives, but when Naminé is looking he also scowls. The four have become practically inseparable. Naminé and Roxas look over Sora and Kairi's kids as if they were their own.

Their high school reunion is coming up and everyone plans on returning to town to see what has happened in the past twelve years. Kairi is excitedly waiting for the day she can enter the halls of the high school with her children and Sora at her side. She wants to flaunt her good fortune, and she misses all of her old friends. But for the time being she has children who need to go to bed.

"Mommy!" the little girl cried. She ran to Kairi and hugged her legs.

"What's the matter?" Kairi cooed staring down at her little girl. She was the spitting image of Sora, cerulean eyes and everything.

"Brother's being mean again! He pulled my air!" she wailed crying into her leg.

Kairi frowned and stared at her guilty little boy. He was the spitting image of her with a bad attitude. "Why're you bullying your little sister?" Kairi asked.

He shrugged and looked down at the ground. "I was bored," he mumbled. He didn't want to get in trouble so the tears were already welling up in his eyes. Kairi laughed and pulled him over to give both her children a hug and a lesson about treating each other nicely.

She was interrupted by Sora entering the room with two slices of cake in his hand. "I'm home!" he shouted kicking the front door closed. He stared at his wife strangely. "Were the kids being bad again?" he asked jokingly.

The little girl ran to her father and embraced him. "I wasn't! I wasn't!" she exclaimed happily, "Is that cake for me?" She had her father's appetite too.

Sora nodded. "But only if you were behaving nicely with your brother!" he exclaimed lifting the plates of cake in the air so that she could not reach them. She was a clever girl for her age. He walked over and placed the plates on the kitchen counter.

"I'm sorry, sissy!" the little boy exclaimed running to hug his sister. Kairi laughed. She knew he only wanted the cake. The children made up and then turned to their father with Kairi's infamous pouty look on their faces.

"Fine!" he exclaimed handing each a plate of cake.

Kairi joined Sora in the kitchen as the kids went to go eat at the dining table. "So how was work today?" she asked before giving him a small kiss on the cheek.

"Eh, it was pretty busy. Naminé got drunk and I had to help Roxas escort her home. I knew I shouldn't have given her that champagne. But I thought, who gets drunk off of champagne? Apparently Naminé!" he exclaimed throwing his arms into the air. "At least she's a clean drunk though. She didn't even vomit anywhere."

Kairi laughed, "She won't be living that one down."

Sora smiled at his wife. "So you regret marrying me yet? I'm fattening up our children," he joked with a sweet grin on his face.

Kairi shook her head with a smile. "No, if our kids are fat they're fat. Just don't complain when I lose this figure because you keep bringing leftover pie home," Kairi laughed and with that left the kitchen to go wipe the cake off of her son's face. He was a messy eater.

"Wait…gah! No more pie, Kairi!" he cried following behind her as she laughed at him.

* * *

_A/N: That is the end, guys! I originally wasn't going to add the last bit with Kairi, Sora, and their children. But! I thought you all might want to know how they were doing. Usually at the end of a fic I thank all my reviewers by name, but there are just so many this time. So I'll just give you all a big thanks this way. Thank you! I really appreciate you reading this series. I can't say that enough. I hope you will continue to read my work in the future. Thank you again. It's been a joy writing this. _


End file.
